Why Didn't I Run?
by Charlie-is-bae
Summary: Curtis (aka Kurt) is a new transfer at Dalton, a private school for boys. What secrets lie in Curtis's past? Rated M for rape. Klaine!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

 _"I'm going to do to you what my brother was suppose to do!" Yelled the 40 year old man, while holding kurt's throught. The man turned him around and pushed his penis inside of him, not letting him adapt to it, and thrust in and out harshly._

"Stop! Please stop!" Kurt yelled. Salty tears rolled down his face.

Kurt woke up sweating. Paralyzed with fear. "You okay bud?" Burt asked Kurt with a worried expression. "Big kids don't get scared! I'm already nine years old! I'm not eight anymore!" Kurt said with his nose in the air. "I never said you're scared. I know you are a big kid now!" Burt said with a fake smile. He was really worried about the fact that Kurt would never see love the same way again.

(Seven years later)

"What the hell is your problem!" Kurt asked Karofsky. Karofsky kissed Kurt, and Kurt's eyes widened in horror. The past memories flooding through his brain. "You think I don't know? You're a fag who walks around like he owns the place. Not to mention the clothes and the voice. But your past? That Hummel, was difficult to find out. But what a treat it was! You, a little eight year old was rapped for helping catch a petophile. I bet you liked it too, so I'll help you remember it as well as I can." Karofsky said while undressing himself.

Kurt fell to the ground and started to pull himself as far away from him as possible. "Get the hell away from me!" Kurt said, while sobbing. Karofsky just smiled and undressed Kurt.

"By the way, this is going to hurt." He flipped Kurt over, and immediately thrust inside him. No lube to help the pain. It felt like he was being ripped into two. He went all out, as fast as he could. His ears going slightly deaf from Kurt screaming under him. "What did he do after again? Oh ya, he beat you up and left you for dead in the cold winter!" And smiled. He beat Kurt up badly and carried him outside.

"If you somehow manage to survive, I will finish you off if you

breath a word of this." Karofsky told him.

Kurt was found in a dumpster, bleeding to death in the cold. It was Puck who found him. "Fuck! Kurt, I'm calling an ambulance!"

The ambulance came shortly and carried Kurt to the hospital. Kurt managed to survive, just like before. It was all over the news. But they didn't put up his name or picture.

Kurt was in a coma for 2 months and the first thing he said when he woke was. "Dad! I can't go back to that place! Please don't make me!" while sobbing. "Kurt you're not going back to that school! I'm transferring you into Dalton Academy. There is a no bullying tolerance there." Burt told him.

The glee kids, including Finn, did not know where Kurt was. They also haven't been watching the news. When Finn asked Burt about it he said "He's at his grandma's house. The bullying has really gotten to him this time." and sighed.

Puck knew exactly what was going on, but stayed silent about it. He watched the news, and was devastated to learn more about what happened to him.

Kurt was rapped, beaten, and left for dead. Burt and the people in the hospital knew, but kept the boys adentity a secret.

Sadly, Dalton Academy had to know Kurt's past to let him in. All the staff had to know. But if any of the staff told Kurt's adentity they would be fired, and charged.

Kurt ended up changing his legal name to Curtis Higgins. He couldn't let his past be found out again. He knew the media would leak his name someday.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yes son?"

"I think it would be best if I didn't use my real voice in public. If the media leaked about my voice, it's not to hard to figure out who I am. I mean really? How many boys talk like me? Probably none in Ohio!" Kurt said.

Burt sighed, but said he understood.

Kurt was starting at Dalton Academy the next day. He was terrified, but thought about the no bullying tolerance.


	2. Chapter 2: Dalton Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

Kurt and Burt walked into Dalton Academy. They entered the office and saw the looks of pity. Kurt sighed. He hoped it wouldn't always be like this. An office lady introduced him to his new roommate. "This is Jeff Sterling. He will be your new roommate. Jeff, this is Curtis Higgins. I expect you to show him around, and make him feel welcome." The lady said. Jeff nodded and asked for Kurt's scedual.

"We have Art and Geography together. You also have History and Math with Nick. Oh! Nick's my boyfriend." Jeff said with stars in his eyes. "Good for you." Kurt said with a soft, but sad smile.

"Come on, let's put your stuff in the dorm!" Jeff said with a smile.

They arrived at room number 666. Wow, that's totally not creepy at all!

thought Kurt. "Did you pick the room?" Kurt asked quietly. He was an atheist, but that didn't mean he was a satanist. Not that there is anything wrong with satanists. (SATANISTS ARE BAE!)

"Yes! I love the location of the room! Not to mention the room number!" Jeff said with a laugh. He stopped laughing and asked Kurt, "You're not religious are you?" will a worried glance. He didn't want to offend Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

Jeff helped Kurt unpack, and soon after, they went to geography. When they got there Jeff introduced Kurt to David and Blaine. They both were quite attractive, but Blaine was the one who caught his eye and make his breath hitch.

"This is David" Jeff said pointing to the boy on the right. Kurt quietly winced at the name David, but hid it behind a polite smile. "And that robot is Blaine Anderson." Jeff continued. Kurt smiled sweetly. "I'm Kurt-is, Curtis Higgins" Kurt quickly caught his mistake, and fixed it.

"Nice to meet you Curtis Higgjns! Would you mind if I called you Curtis?" Blaine asked. "Yes, of course you can. I'm not very formal. Were you just going to call me Curtis Higgins forever?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, not sure what to say. "I don't know, no one has ever asked before." Blaine concluded.

Kurt smiled sweetly, trying hard not to fall for the boy. "By the way, you don't need to drown your hair in gel. You only need a dime." Kurt told him. Jeff and David started to laugh. "Believe me! We are much better off with him using that much gel." Jeff told him.

"Oh god! how bad is it?" Kurt asked. "Pretty bad!" Said David. Blaine glared at them both.

"Don't scare him away! He's only just met us!" Blaine said.

"You are insecure about your hair, and both of you think it's silly. In conclusion, you are all harmless puppies. You're not going to scare me away." Kurt said calmly. They all just stood there in aw. "Can he tell the future? Am I going to get a puppy?!" Jeff said excitedly. They both face palmed. "No! He said WE are puppies! Not that we're going to GET puppies!" Blaine explained. Jeff sighed with a sad sniff. They rolled their eyes.

The teacher soon came in the room, and they took their seats. The teacher spoke fast and flipped slides quickly, but Kurt was a fast writer. Geography actually had a lot to do with math. Coordinating things was the easy part. The hard part was remembering all the states.

After long periods of talking (mostly by the teacher) and working, geography finally ended.

He had math next. That meant no Jeff. Kurt slowly started to panic, his heart beating fast. He didn't really know anyone else, not that he really knew Jeff.

Kurt quickly slipped away to his locker, and grabbed his stuff before taking a two pills. The pills were for panic attacks and anti-depression.

"Curtis?" Jeff asked worriedly. He had seen Kurt put the pills back in his locker after he managed to find him. "I couldn't find you, and I got worried." Jeff told him.

Kurt smiled, but it seemed forced. "I'm fine, just getting my things for math class." he explained. Jeff nodded but he didn't seem convinced.

"Come on! I'm going to introduce you to Nick!" Jeff said excitedly. Kurt smiled at his hyper-ness, and nodded. Jeff practically dragged him to his boyfriend's locker.

"Curtis, this is Nick my boyfriend. Nick, this is Curtis my new roommate." Jeff introduced them. "Nice to meet you!" Nick said with a smile. "You too." Kurt said feeling his nerves crack. He did take his pills, but only just seconds before.

"We have math together next, so that means the teacher is going to give you really hard questions and expect you to get perfect on it. Don't worry if you don't do so good on the first test. Dalton tests are hard." Nick explained, while Kurt nodded along.

Kurt sighed in relief. Not only was Nick a pretty nice guy, he also had him for the classes he didn't have with Jeff. "I got to get to class, I'll see you at lunch. Take good care of him Nick!" Jeff said with a smile, and walked away. Kurt freezes from his last sentence, and reminds himself that they meant it in a good way. He silently curses himself for not keeping his pills with him.

"You okay?" Nick asked Kurt. Kurt nodded while breathing in and out slowly. "If you ever feel sick or something just tell me. I'll take you to the nurse." Nick told him. Kurt nodded.

They walked to class, and Nick was right. The teacher was horrible. He almost went into a panic attack, but was able to make an excuse so he could go to his locker. He fumbled with the lock, desperately trying to open it. He paused, took a deep breath, and tried again. Click. It opened! Kurt swallowed two pills dry, and drank some water after. He felt much better and hurried back to class, making sure his pills were in his pencil case.

As soon as he got back, the teacher was on his case. "You won't get special treatment from me, because of what happened. Now go to your seat, and take notes!" the math teacher whispered in his ear, making Kurt shiver in fear. Kurt nodded as if his life depended on it, and sat in his seat, opening his notebook.

Kurt was writing notes, when suddenly the teacher yelled at him. "What are you doing! Your suppose to be listening!" he yelled. "I was taking notes." Kurt whispered. "Not while I'm talking! You should learn how to take notes appropriately!" he continued to yell.

Kurt continued to write notes, but this time he wrote them appropriately. Still, the teacher continued to find some kind of fault in him and made sure to comment on it. Kurt felt some of his last bit of confidence slip away.

Kurt sighed in relief when the bell finally rang.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Jeff yelled angrily. "He usually is really hard on students on their first day, but that was ridiculous. He told him to take notes, and then yelled at him for taking notes." Nick told him. "That's just not fair!" Jeff protested.

"Maybe he's just disgusted by me." Kurt said in a hushed whisper. But they still heard him. "What do you mean?" Jeff asked softly. I mean, that maybe he thinks I'm a slut. Maybe he thinks I wanted it. Maybe he thinks I'm useless. Maybe I am. The last thought made him look down in shame.

"Nothing. Just a thought."

They didn't believe him, obviously, but they let it slide. They didn't want to pressure him. Jeff looked around and noticed the teachers looking over at them with pity. The school had a lot of transfers before, but the teachers never acted towards any of the others like this. Not even towards the worst cases.

Something was off about Curtis, and he wanted to know what. He shook his head. I can't make him uncomfortable. He already seems scared enough. Jeff thought.

Kurt swallowed a pain medication pill that was prescribed by his doctor. He was suppose to take one pill everyday after he ate lunch. "You take pills? Once I was so sick that I had to take these prescribed pills to help me. I kept throwing up. Very bad experience." Nick told him.

"It's for allergies." Kurt said. "What allergy do you have? I think I'm allergic to broccoli." Jeff told him. Nick rolled his eyes. "No you don't. You just don't like broccoli!" Nick said. They looked at Kurt, waiting for an answer. "I'm allergic to dust." Kurt said.

That time he was not lying. He did take allergy pills for his dust allergy. The pill he just took wasn't for his allergy.

"Where are Blaine, David and Wes anyway? They're suppose to be here." Nick asked Jeff. "They'll be here. They probably are just caught up." Jeff told him. Then the three boys appeared, just as he said that.

"What's up?" Blaine asked. "Nothing much." Kurt said before Nick and Jeff could tell him about what happened. "Can you sing?" Wes asked Kurt. "No!" he said quickly. There was no way he would be singing. It would blow his cover.

Wes nodded, not understanding the outburst. "If you ever change your mind, your welcome to join the warblers." Wes told him. Kurt remembered the wablers. They were an opponent of new directions.

"Thanks for inviting me to audition. But I don't think I ever will. Singing isn't my strongest point." Kurt told them. They nodded, with little belief.

"Have you guys seen the news lately?" Wes asked them. They shook there heads. They were to busy with school, and the wablers. "This guy in high school got beat up really bad, and almost died. He had to stay in the hospital for a month." Wes told them. "That's really bad. Why would someone do that to someone?" Nick asked.

"There are some rumours going around, but nobody knows for sure." Wes told them. "What are the rumours?" Jeff asked. "They're probably just rumours!" Wes argued. "Oh come on! Just tell us!" Nick said, annoyed. "The rumour is that he is gay. But not gay like you guys. Like stereotype type of gay." Wes told them.

"What do you mean stereotype gay?" Blaine asked. "He probably likes fashion, singing, shopping. He might even have a higher voice then most guys." Wes explained. "That is the usual stereotype. But I mean him in general. What part of the stereotype fits him?" Blaine asked. "As far as I know, all of it." Wes told him.

Kurt sat there, looking really uncomfortable. "It doesn't matter. Just being gay is enough for those jerks." Nick said, looking down. Blaine nodded in agreement.

It hasn't got into the media that I was raped! Kurt realized with a relieved smile. "You okay?" Blaine asked him. "Yup, I'm good." Kurt told him with a small smile. "You looked... Kind of sad or something when we were talking. If it's the gay thing, you can tell us. I know your beliefs might be against it, but try to have an open mind. There are so many good people in the world, that it shouldn't matter your sexuality." Blaine said. He was about to continue to tell Kurt tons of reasons why homosexuality isn't bad when Kurt interrupted him.

"Blaine!" He said loudly, trying to get him to stop rambling. "I'm not homophobic! I was more concerned about the other thing." Kurt told him. Blaine looked relieved, and then confused. "What other thing?" Blaine asked. Everyone face palmed.

"The assault. It's awful. I can't even imagine how horrified he must have felt. He'd probably be terrified of everyone around him. It's like you're just being yourself and then bam! Slushy facial. You feel horrified, humiliated and terrified. Like you couldn't ever fit in. Like you'll never truly be safe. It's just... Horrifying that someone could do that to another human being." Kurt said with dark eyes.

Everyone looked at Kurt with aw. "What's a slushy facial?" David suddenly asked. Kurt smiled sadly. "Nothing important. Just something in the past." Kurt told him. He accepted the answer with a nod.

"You know Curtis, if you ever need to talk just come to us. We'll listen." Blaine told him with kind eyes. Kurt swore he could get lost in them forever. Kurt nodded. "Ya, I think I do." Kurt admitted. Blaine smiled. Kurt continued to eat.

"What are you eating?" Blaine asked suddenly. "A salad." Kurt told him. "But it's lunch. You need real food to fill you up. There isn't even dressing on it. It's just plain vegetables." Blaine protested. "There's fruit in it Blaine." Kurt said while eating a tomato. "Besides, your suppose to eat mostly fruit and vegetables anyway." Kurt said and glared at him. "How can you be so healthy?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. "I know what the wrong foods can do to your health. I mean, just think of all those people with cancer and heart attacks." Kurt told him, while thinking of his father. "Still, I don't understand how you can be so healthy." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

"Did you join any clubs at your old school?" Jeff asked Kurt. "No, not really. I had these small flings with different school activities, but I never really liked them. I knew nobody really felt comfortable near me, and it made me uncomfortable too." Kurt told him.

"What school activities did you try?" Nick asked. "French club, art club, drama club, science club, math club, writing club, debate club, history club, music club, anime club, chess club, video game club, a charity club, football, and cheerleading." Kurt told them. "Is that all?" Nick asked sarcastically. Blaine was gapping at the word cheerleading. Jeff waved a hand in front of Blaine's face. "I think you broke him." Jeff said. Blaine blushed and looked away.

"Are you guys in any clubs?" Kurt asked them. "We're all in the warblers." David told him. "Didn't you say you were in music club?" Wes asked. Kurt nodded. "I can play piano." Kurt explained. There was a chorus of 'oh's.

He knew they were disappointed, but he rather them disappointed then him dead. "We have history next, Curtis. We better head to class. You coming?" Nick asked. Kurt nodded, and followed Nick out of the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Day Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

"It's this way." Nick told Kurt. It was just after lunch, and they were going to history class. Kurt really hoped they were going to learn something interesting in history.

The teacher introduced him to the class. He awkwardly said hello, and they mumbled hello back.

The teacher started with slides, and everyone hurried to write it down. She talked a lot. He didn't mind though. He knew most of the stuff already. They were only reviewing things. While everyone else wrote all of it down, he summarized by only writing the important things down.

History was still difficult. It was mostly memorization, so it took a lot of work.

He was alright until she decided to call on him. "Curtis, who started the holocaust?" she asked. Kurt blanked out for a second. "Hitler!" He said hurriedly. She nodded, and he felt his nerves bubbling. When history ended, Kurt let out a relieved sigh. He hated getting called on without a warning.

"You have Art next with Jeff. I'll take you there." Nick told him. Kurt nodded. They soon arrived at the art doorway, and Nick gave him a slip of paper. "if you ever need anything, just call me. I'm sure you'll be fine with Jeff, but you never know." Nick said, and left him at the art door.

Kurt walked in the art room. Kurt felt he would probably be fine in the art room. Art was one of those subjects where you don't stress as much. It was easier to understand. There wasn't much to memorize. It didn't matter if a drawing sucked. At least you tried.

He felt okay. The teacher wouldn't suddenly call on someone. She complemented on all the students work. She even helped you give that extra push to make your artwork better. She encouraged trying new things. But she had one fault. She wanted them to express there inner feeling. That meant Kurt.

"You know Kurt, expressing your feelings through art can really help you. If you expressed how you feel about what happened, it might just push you a step forward." She told him. "I'm sorry, but I think you heard incorrectly. My name is Curtis, not Kurt. And I'm fine, thank you." Kurt told her. It didn't seem to help much though. It seemed she just really wanted to help her students, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"The teacher has talked to you a lot today. Is something wrong?" Jeff asked. "Nah. She just wants me to express my inner feelings through art. She just doesn't know what that means yet. She's probably just curious about the new student." Kurt told him. Jeff nodded and smiled.

Jeff was nice. He was a... bubbly person. He was happy most of the time, but also curious. A little too curious for Kurt.

"What animal are you going to pick?" Jeff asked him. Kurt shrugged. "I'm thinking of doing a rabbit." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded. "Rabbits are really cute." Jeff explained. He went on and on about why he liked rabbits for about 5 minutes. "So what did you say you are going to do?" Jeff asked. "I didn't. I haven't picked yet." Kurt told him. Jeff was also forgetful.

After around 5 minutes Kurt finally picked the animal he was going to draw. A cat. Cats are really prideful and stubborn. Some cats trust people right away, some don't. And after a cats been through a lot it takes them a while to trust anyone, if they ever do. He didn't know why, but he felt close to them somehow. As if they understood.

"Oh cool! Your drawing a cat?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. "My cousin had a cat once. It died, but before that it was a funny little thing. It was very picky with what it ate. It used to run around crazily, and it liked to chase people. It hid under the table during dinner, and attack people's feet. It was hilarious when we had important guests." Jeff went on and on about the prized kitty, calling him or her 'it'. Kurt didn't like that.

He didn't like the thought that someone wasn't important. He thought that everyone had a purpose. Then he thought of _him_ and wondered if _that_ was _his_ purpose. Kurt felt shivers go up his spine. Although Jeff was pretty childish, he was quite observant.

"Are you alright Curtis? If you ever need to talk about anything at all, you can come to me. I'll listen. I won't tell anyone anything you say, no matter what is bothering you." Jeff told him. Kurt gasped, and looked away. Jeff leaned towards him. "I know life can be hard, but try to go to your happy place. I don't know what happened to you, I just know it's bad. Really bad. The teachers act really weird around you. I know I can help you if you let me. Please, if you don't talk to me about this at least talk to someone." Jeff said in a hushed whisper. Kurt looked down and started sobbing.

"C-call me Kurt when no ones around. Please! I need it. I can't tell you why, but please!" Kurt told him. Jeff nodded with a huge smile on his face. Jeff smiled, not because he was getting somewhere, but because Kurt trusted him enough to tell him this.

Jeff handed Kurt a tissue. Kurt smiled and decided he needed to open up, or he would never heal. "Did you just pull that out of your pocket? Are Dalton boys always prepared for everything. Talk about dapper." Kurt said sarcastically. Jeff's smile grew wide.

"You never know what could happen! You have to be prepared for anything!" Jeff told him. Jeff then proceeded by telling him a bunch of unlikely scenarios that include you needing a tissue. Kurt rolled his eyes at him, and started telling him how unlikely they all were.

"Even if you ever do meet Donald Trump I doubt you would get close enough to put a tissue on his head. And 'you'll need that to wipe up all the mucus in your head'? Really? That's the best insult you can think of? I mean, he's the guy who said he would probably hook up with his daughter if she wasn't his daughter. He's like a pervert version of Hitler." Kurt told him.

"It will happen someday! Just you wait!" Jeff disagreed. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled. He missed himself sometimes, the old him. The one that didn't care about others opinions of him. The diva, fabulous, gay him.

The bell rang soon after that. Art was over, class was over. He'd have to go to his dorm. He put away his drawing, and his pencil, grabbing his things before following Jeff out the door. As they walked to their dorm Kurt asked, "what do you usually do in the dorm?" looking curious. "We hang out, and do homework. And most importantly... We sleep!" Jeff explained. "Oh! I can't believe it! Sleep? In a dorm? What is this place?" Kurt asked sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5: Back in the Dorms

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

They soon arrived at the dorm. "Now that we are finally alone there is something I want to talk to you about." Jeff told him, taking a seat on his bed. Jeff gestured Kurt to sit on the other bed, and Kurt nervously did so.

"You seem like a really nice guy, but I can tell your hurting inside. Your scared, terrified even. And I'm not going to say I know how you feel, because I don't know why. I don't know why your scared all the time, or even if there is a reason. You just are. I have made guesses, but I don't like to assume anything.

"So I can't say that I know how you feel, but I know what it's like to feel terrified everyday. Not to the extent that you do, although the reason I was bullied was considered quite a 'scandal'. And yes, I was bullied. I was bullied because of my being gay. I'm not going to go much into that though because the point of this isn't to make anyone feel bad for me. I'd rather it to stay in the past.

"You are so brave Kurt! I've only known you for a day, and I can tell. You wanted so bad to close up to the world, but you still try so hard to open up. I promise you won't regret it Kurt.

"I want you to know that I can tell. You are not the best at lying, and I'm like a human lying detector. First off it wasn't nothing. That thing you said at lunch. I don't know why you think he would be disgusted by you. He probably thinks your just getting to much pity for the other teachers. And yes, I can tell they pity you.

"Second, that pill you took was definitely not for allergies. Don't worry, I know your not a druggy. I think it's probably some prescribed pills from the doctor. The reason you didn't tell the truth is most likely why you need them in the first place. I don't know why, and I'm not going to pressure you about it.

"Third, the way you didn't want the others to know about what happened in math class. It was obvious you didn't want any attention from the subject. As though you were hiding something, that could be revealed if they knew about the stupidity of a teacher.

"Fourth, how you freaked about the warblers. That implied you were definitely hiding something. And you obviously can sing, that's for sure. Why you deny it, I'm not sure.

"Five, your reaction to the assault. It was like... Super passionate. Everyone was staring at you in amazement. Amazement well deserved.

"Six, your comment about a slushy facial. Did you think that would go unnoticed?

"Seven, and my last point, how quiet you usually are. I've seen you say sarcastic comments, some were true, some forced. But it seemed as if you used to make these sort of comments all the time.

"If you continue to let me in I know I can help you heal. Please just give me a chance."

Jeff's last statement made Kurt look down and think. It was true he needed help, and his psychiatrist wasn't helping much. And yes he had a psychiatrist. All of his point were true, and it wasn't like he could do much harm with the no bulling tolerance at Dalton.

"Alright, I'll try. What is it you want me to do?" Kurt asked. Jeff gleamed. "Just tell me about yourself. It doesn't have to me huge facts, or anything bad. Just tell me little details that you probably think don't matter." Jeff told him.

"I love musicals. My favourite is probably 'The Sound of Music'. I also love Lady Gaga and Beyonce. I love fashion, it's probably hard to notice because we wear uniforms.

My middle name is Elisabeth." Kurt went on and told him 'useless' facts about himself.

Jeff smiled. "You know, my friend Blaine actually likes a lot of things you do. Maybe you should talk to him, and get to know him. I think you could be great friends. He is gay. I know your not homophobic, but I also know sometimes straight guys can't help but feel at least a little uncomfortable." Jeff told him.

Kurt smiled, giggled, and then spat out a huge laugh. "Oh god! I swear you are the most innocent human being to ever live. You can admit that I'm the gayest person you ever met. I am gay. You don't have to worry about offending me." Kurt told him.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me that your gay!" Jeff told him. "Why would you care if I'm gay?" Kurt asked. "Kurt you are a very attractive, mysterious, male, and now known to be gay. Lots of the guys here have a small crush on you, including one of my friends." Jeff told him.

Kurt blinked in surprise. Then he thought about what he said. The only friends he knew of Jeff's were Nick, Wes, David, and Blaine. Nick was Jeff's boyfriend, and Wes and David were straight. That left Blaine. The adorable gay guy with honey coloured eyes.

"Is it B-Blaine that likes me?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. "Why? You like him?" Jeff asked. "What? I never said anything like that. I was just curious!" Kurt tried to defend himself. "OMG! You do like him! That's so cute! You can make gay babies that barf rainbows!" Jeff said happily.

Kurt smiled but he couldn't help but let the last statement sink in. He knew what you had to do to make babies, and the thought frightened him.

"Are you okay Kurt? Is it alright if I ask why you don't want me to call you Kurt in front of anyone?" Jeff asked. "It's alright. Where I used to go to school to, people called me Kurt. The people that were homophobic called me fairy princess, fag, homo, and ladyface. It's just something else in the past I want to stay in the past. But I still miss being called it sometimes, so I thought that maybe just one person would be okay." Kurt told him. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Was it the name your friends called you?" Jeff asked. "Ya, they called me Kurt." Kurt told him. "Then I don't quite understand. You say that they homophobes call you other names, so no bad link is there for the name Kurt." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded, saying his argument made sense.

"Something happened there, at my old school. It made me feel incline to legally change my name." Kurt told him looking down. "So Curtis isn't-" Jeff started. "Nope, it's not my real name. It's similar, but not quite." Kurt told him. "So your original first name was Kurt, but what about your last name? Did you change that too?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked down in shame. "Yes, I have changed it. But I just can't, I'm sorry." Kurt told him.

"Hey it's alright! You already opened up a lot to me. Besides, I think it's time to sleep." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded, and they both fell into a deep sleep. It's to bad that Kurt didn't realize the obvious. It's too bad he forgot to take his medication.


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song 'blackbird' by the Beatles. (It's the song at the end of the chapter)**

A cold sweat was going down his forehead, screaming "HELP ME!" but no one came. "No one cares, and if anyone did, now they won't." He was told. "PLEASE STOP!" He yelled. But nothing stopped. It kept going in his mind, 'it wont stop, it'll never stop'. He felt all his injuries become made once again, but in his dreams.

He felt someone shaking him. "Kurt! Kurt! Please wake up!" a voice told him. "Puck?" Kurt asked sleepily. "No, not Puck. It's Jeff, your roommate." Jeff told him. Kurt fully woke up. He was so shaken, but the worst part was that Jeff saw... Jeff saw.

"Kurt are you alright? Please Kurt tell me what's going on! What just happened, and who is Puck?" Jeff asked. "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. Gaga, this is so embarrassing. Puck's a friend of mine from my old school." Kurt told him. "What's embarrassing?" Jeff asked. "Having a nightmare in front of you." Kurt told him. "I used to have nightmares all the time. So did Nick and Blaine. Don't be embarrassed over something you can't control." Jeff told him.

"You know, don't you?" Kurt asked. "Know what?" Jeff asked. "That I'm lying through my teeth. You know I'm not fine. You know that wasn't an ordinary nightmare." Kurt told him. "Ya, I do." Jeff said,looking down. They sat in silence for a minute, waiting for the other to say something.

"I trust you, ya know? And it's weird 'cause I don't know why, I just do." Kurt broke the silence. Jeff smiled. "That's good." Jeff said. "I just don't feel ready to tell anyone." Kurt continued. "And that's completely fine. If you don't feel ready, then don't tell anyone. If you ever do feel ready, come to me. I'll listen." Jeff told him. Kurt smiled, and nodded.

Even with the encouraging words of Jeff, he couldn't help but feel shivers, remembering his dream. "Here." Jeff said, handing him a piece of chocolate. Kurt smiled sadly, and nibbled on it. "Your going to get through this. You know that right?" Jeff asked. Kurt shrugged. He wasn't so sure.

"I'm terrified of everyone around me. I just feel so feel horrified, humiliated and terrified all the time. Like I can't ever fit in. Like I'll never truly be safe." Kurt told him. Jeff's eyes widened in understanding. "Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! That's the same thing you said that gay teen must be feeling." Jeff said, looking at Kurt, praying he was wrong.

Kurt looked away, not saying anything. "Please tell me I'm wrong! Please tell me you weren't almost killed for being gay! Kurt! Say something! Anything! Please!" Jeff whisper-yelled. Kurt carefully looked up. "Puck's the one who found me." Kurt said quietly.

"You-you were almost murdered. But I don't understand. You don't seem a very gay stereotype person." Jeff said. Kurt sighed. "That's because I don't let myself be who I was." Kurt told him in his normal voice. "You-you really are him aren't you?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. Jeff sighed.

"Sit." Jeff gestured to the bed in front of him, while sitting on the other. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked. Kurt shrugged. "I already talk about it with my psychiatrist." Kurt said. "psychiatrist? Never mind. You should talk about it to a friend. Not some random person, who might as well be someone you saw on the street." Jeff told him.

Kurt nodded. He knew he should talk about it, but he was scared. "You know, my friends from school don't even know where I really am. They think I'm at my grandma's house because the bullying got to me or something. Puck's the only one that knows the truth. They don't know I transferred schools. Even my stepbrother, Finn, doesn't know where I am." Kurt said.

"Who does know?" Jeff asked. "My dad, people from the hospital, my psychiatrist, and the staff at this school." Kurt said. "That's not very many people." Jeff told him. Kurt shrugged. He didn't want many people knowing. "What about the pills?" Jeff asked. Kurt flinched, and took out a huge bag from his closet. He handed it to Jeff.

"...wow... That's a lot of pills." Jeff muttered. Kurt offered him a smile. "Pain medication. Allergy pills. Anti-depressants. Panic attack pills. Sleeping pills. Stuff like that." Kurt said with a shrug. "Panic attack?" Jeff asked. "Ya... I have them sometimes." Kurt said slowly.

"So when the teacher... THAT BASTARD! Who the hell does he think he is!? What the fuck is wrong with him!?" Jeff asked. "There are some people who just like feeling powerful, and in control." Kurt said, feeling his nerves twitch at him own statement. Kurt reached for his pills, and swallowed two.

"But you can hardly talk about what he did. Kurt, he almost gave you a panic attack. You have to report him. If you don't, then I will." Jeff told him. "No! I'll deal with it! I won't get him fired, but I'll deal with it." Kurt told him. Jeff nodded slowly. "Alright. Just don't let him take advantage of you." Jeff told him. Kurt shuddered at his choice of words.

"Tell me about your friends." Jeff said, looking for a safer subject. "Mercedes is my best friend. She's a huge diva, and has an amazing voice. Tina is my goth friend. She's sweet. There's Rachel. Her clothes are hideous. Even though I can't deny that her voice is impressive, her voice is still annoying. She sings way to much. Santana and Quinn are complete bitches, but I can tell there're just scared. They care way to much about popularity. Then there's Britney. Well... She's just Britney. Mike is a dancer. Finn is a football player. Artie is a guy in a wheel chair, who is a football player. And lastly, Puck. Well... Puck's... Kind of... Our school's biggest bad boy. He has a mohawk." Jeff laughed at the mohawk part.

"I'm completely serious about the mohawk." Kurt said with serious eyes. "Really? You got to be kidding!" Jeff said in horror. "Complete seriousness." Kurt said. They smiled at each other.

"You mentioned singing a lot." Jeff said cautiously. Kurt sighed. "We were all in our school's glee club. It's the bottom of the social latter." Kurt told him. "So you were in glee club?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. "Can you sing me something?" Jeff asked. Kurt smiled.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

"Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

"Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night." Kurt sang.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise." they sang together.


	7. Chapter 7: A Promise and a Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**

Jeff and Kurt couldn't help but smile as they walked to geography. Kurt didn't have to hide anymore. Sure, almost no one knew his secret, but Jeff's support really made him feel at ease. He finally had someone his age to talk to. He had a friend.

"Curtis?" Jeff asked.

"Ya?"

"You know nobody will judge you right?"

"I know, but I'm just not ready to tell people."

"I mean your voice."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"It's just kind of a dead give away. You know? My voice is too different."

"Ya I guess"

They sat there for a minute twiddling their thumbs.

"If you want, we could sing in the auditorium alone. You know, when everyone's gone. I can tell that you love to sing. It might help you." Jeff broke the silence.

"It might"

"Yeah"

"But I might get caught"

"Come on Kurt! If you don't take risks you'll never get better!"

"SHH!"

"Oh shit! Sorry!"

"It's okay"

"Will you at least think about it?"

"..."

"..."

"Alright! Fine! I'll think about it!"

Jeff smiled in satisfaction.

Class started, but Jeff and Kurt spent the whole class passing notes. A very not Dalton like behaviour. It's a good thing they didn't got caught.

'How hot is Blaine from 1-10?'

Jeff wrote. '11' Kurt wrote before he could stop himself. Jeff smirked, while Kurt blushed. 'How hot is Nick from 1-10?' Kurt wrote. '10. At least I picked a number that is scientifically possible.' Jeff wrote. Kurt drew a stick man with his tongue hanging out. Jeff struggled to hold in a laugh.

"Mr. Sterling, is something amusing?" the teacher asked. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get a song from the radio out of my head." Jeff told her. "What song?" she asked. Jeff didn't think that that far in his plan. Kurt quickly scribbled down a song title. Jeff blushed when he read the title, but it was all he had.

"she'sgotballsbyacdc" Jeff muttered. "Pardon?" she asked, smirking. "She's got balls by AC/DC" Jeff said. Everyone turned and looked at him with shock. The teacher continued the lesson, while everyone else wondered what was going on with Jeff.

'Someone's going to end up telling Nick what happened.' Kurt wrote with a smirk. Jeff blushed even darker. 'Please don't! Not you! The less people who try to tell Nick the better.' Jeff pleaded. Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. 'Alright, I won't tell him. But he will find out sooner or later. He'll end up finding out before lunch is over.' Kurt wrote. Jeff silently thanked him.

The class soon ended, and everyone started talking in a hushed whisper. They all wanted to know what had gotten into Jeff. David and Blaine couldn't help but smile. They knew there was no way that the words that left Jeff's mouth were his own. But that didn't mean they weren't going to tease him about is, especially in front of Nick.

"I'll see you at lunch!" Kurt said with a smile, and walked to math. He had a promise to fulfil. He got there way earlier than anyone else. "May I speak to you?" Kurt asked. The teacher looked at him annoyed. "What do you want?!" he asked angrily. "There is something I would like to discuss with you." Kurt told him.

He rolled his eyes, but pointed to the chair in front of his desks. "I understand you have taken a disliking to me, but I at least want you to treat me as if I'm any other student. I deserve to be treated like everyone else. There is nothing wrong with me.

"I don't know why you hate me so, I can only guess. Maybe it's the pity looks the teachers send me. Maybe you think I'm disgusting, and that I wanted it. Or maybe you just like to have power over other people. I don't know. But I know that what I want most right now is to have the opportunity to recover. Just the opportunity. I don't ask for pity, hell I don't want pity. Pity makes it worse. The lease thing I need is for one of my teachers to target me. I know your not a bad person, so please just stop." Kurt said.

The teacher nodded in understanding. "To tell you the truth, I thought you were a spoiled brat that wanted attention. The teachers were giving you attention, and I didn't realize it was bad attention. If you want to be treated like everyone else, then okay. I'll still be hard on you, but no harder then any other of my students. How about that?" he asked.

Kurt nodded with a huge smile. "That's exactly what I want." Kurt told him. "I didn't realize before, but I do now. You feel broken and used. You're scared in the hallways. You do need help, not pity, help. I'm not going to give you extra help on homework or try to tip toe around you. But maybe I could help you in other ways. Like if anyone tries to mess with you." the teacher told him.

Kurt's eyes widened. "That's okay, I don't need- I don't think I'll need your help. Thank you though. Jeff kinda figured it out. He's been helping me get my mind off it. I'll probably be fine." Kurt told him. The teacher smiled. Kurt was tougher then he thought. He didn't have confidence, but he was independent.

Nick soon entered the classroom, and looked at the teacher and student talking. Confused, Nick quietly sat it his seat. They noticed right away, so Kurt took his seat, beside Nick. "What was that about?" Nick asked. "Nothing important." Kurt told him with a smile. Nick's eyes widened. He had never seen Kurt smile that way. He looked genuinely happy. He never realized it before, but Kurt never really gave a real smile.

During class the teacher didn't pick on Kurt specifically. Nick was so confused. He thought for sure the teacher would be even worse then the day before. He always was hard on the new kid for the first week. Somehow something made him stop his abuse on Kurt. That's when Nick remembered Kurt talking to the teacher. Had Kurt got him to stop? Was that even possible?

Kurt looked much more relaxed then the day before. On Monday he thought he would hate math the most, but now he thought it would be his favourite class. He didn't get any extra attention. No pity, no hate, just an area where he could relax and learn. The bell rang. Finally lunch!

When Kurt arrived at the cafeteria everyone but Nick was there. "So Jeff? She's got balls by AC/DC?" Wes asked with a smirk. Jeff blushed. "That wasn't my fault!" Jeff protested. "What wasn't your fault?" Nick asked, sitting down with them. "Nothing!" Jeff said quickly.

"Your boyfriend here was laughing in class. When the teacher asked why, he said he had a song stuck in his head. Can you guess what song he said was stuck in his head?" Wes asked. "Um... Bromance?" Nick asked. "Nope. She's got balls by AC/DC." David told him. "That- but he- I don't- what?!" Nick asked, looking really confused. "But he doesn't even listen to AC/DC! Jeff what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Kurt! Please help me!" Jeff pleaded. They rolled their eyes. "Nah. I think I'd rather watch you struggle." Kurt said, smirking. Everyone looked at Kurt with shock, but Jeff. "Kurt! How could you abandon me?!" Jeff asked. After around five minutes of begging, Kurt finally gave in.

"Alright! Fine! I'll tell them what really happened!" Kurt said. Everyone turned to Kurt with curiosity. "He didn't laugh because of a song stuck in his head. He laughed at a stickman with its tongue sticking out that I drew." Kurt told them.

"Why did you draw a stickman?" Blaine asked. Kurt blushed really hard. "It was a response to something I said in a note." Jeff told them. Kurt smiled at him in thanks. "WHAT! JEFF! You were passing notes in class!" Wes scolded him. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I have a question." Nick asked. Jeff raised his eyebrow. "How did you think of she's got balls? You don't even listen to AC/DC!" Nick asked. "That was actually my fault." Kurt said. Everyone turned to him in shock. "Jeff didn't think very far in his plan, and panicked when she asked what song. So I quickly wrote the first song I could think of." Kurt told them.

Nick sighed in relief. "I thought you'd gone straight on me!" Nick said with a pout. "I could never turn straight with you around!" Jeff told him. The both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Kurt couldn't help but smile. "You guys are so cute together." Kurt told them. The rest of them smiled at Kurt in understanding.

"You guys should dial it down a notch. Your going to rot my teeth with all the sweetness." Blaine proclaimed. They laughed. Blaine and Kurt's eyes met, and Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed and looked away.

"I actually did more research on the student who was almost killed by a bully. The thing was that I was in a rush yesterday morning, so I didn't get all the details." Wes said, turning the air around them thick. They looked at him curiously, while Jeff looked at Kurt, confused. Kurt didn't meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked in a hushed whisper. "He was... raped." Wes told them.

Jeff could feel his heart pumping in his chest. His eyes were open wide, and he could feel his jaw drop. He could hear the faint sound of the people around him discuss it. He started to shake, when suddenly a sob came through this mouth.

Everyone looked at him with shock. Jeff was full out crying. "Jeff? Are you alright?" Nick said, going to his side. "N-no! Nick, how could you ask that?!" Jeff said angrily, in between sobs. Nick look hurt, and confused.

"I'll take care of it." Kurt told them, taking Jeff's arm. "Kurt, that's not the best idea." Nick told him. He could tell that Nick had doubts that he could help. "Trust me." Kurt simply said. "Come on Jeff." Kurt said, leading him into their dorm. The others sat at the lunch table, staring at each other in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jeff asked in anger. "I didn't want this reaction!" Kurt tried to reason with him. "What reaction?!" Jeff yelled. "Pity! I hate it!" Kurt yelled. "I didn't want you to look at me like that!" Kurt told him. "So you were just going to deal with it by yourself? Just keep it inside? You don't need to go through this alone!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm sorry! I was scared! I didn't know what you would think!" Kurt argued. "What I would think?! What could I possibly think?! That your hurt? That your broken? I already know that!" Jeff yelled. "No! I didn't want you to think less of me!" Kurt yelled, and broke out sobbing. Jeff felt his anger disappear.

"Think less of you?" Jeff asked in a broken expression. "I didn't want you to think I'm a slut, or a whore, or that I'm a used piece of trash! I didn't want you to feel disgusted by me." Kurt told him. "I would never be disgusted by you. Your not disgusting. The person that did this to you is disgusting." Jeff told him, giving him a warm hug.

"We should probably go back." Kurt told him. Jeff shrugged. "Your boyfriend is worried about you." Kurt told him, tugging him along. "I'm worried about you." Jeff told him. Kurt glared at him.

They walked back to the cafeteria. When they got there, they could all see that the both of them had been crying. They stared at the emotional scene of Jeff and Kurt's gaze on each other. Nick felt a ping of jealousy.

"What happened?" Blaine asked. "We... well... we sort of had a yelling match." Kurt told them. "WHAT?" Wes asked in shock. "I guess the best way to make him calm down was to get it out of his system?" Kurt guessed. "Why did he get so angry? I know rape is horrible, but that was a bit much." Blaine asked.

"What should I say?" Jeff whispered to Kurt. "Tell them you know someone who was raped. It's the truth, but doesn't say anything about me." Kurt told him. "You say it, it'll make them less suspicious of our whispering." Jeff whispered back.

"He doesn't want to say it, so he asked me to." Kurt told them. The looked at his curiously and nodded their heads, saying go on. "He... knows a person who was raped." Kurt told them. They looked at Nick, and he shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as the rest of you." Nick told them. The bell rang, and Kurt and Jeff quickly scurried away.

Nick sat next to Kurt in history. "How close are you and Jeff?" Nick asked. "He's a really good friend. I know I've only been here for two days, but he has really helped me. He even convinced me to talk to my math teacher." Kurt told him. Nick looked shocked. "Is that why he stopped bugging you?" Nick asked. Kurt nodded.

Kurt smirked. "Don't worry, I don't like him that way. Besides, he would never leave you for someone else." Kurt told him. Nick looked at him with shock. "How do you know that?" Nick asked. "He loves you- No! He's IN love with you! Besides, he's not that sort of person." Kurt told him. Nick smiled. "Your right." he admitted.

"Besides, I like someone else." Kurt mumbled, looking off into the distance, which wasn't very far since they were in a classroom. "Is it a guy?" Nick asked. Kurt looked hesitant, but nodded. Nick smiled. "Blaine? Is it Blaine?" he asked. Kurt blushed and nodded. Nick smiled even wider. "Blaine has a huge crush on you!" Nick whisper-yelled.

They shared glances while class went on, comparing who they like. When class ended, they both left feeling better about themselves.

"How was history?" Jeff asked when Kurt entered the art classroom. "When I entered the classroom Nick asked me how close we were." Kurt told him. Nick looked surprised. "What did you tell him?" Jeff asked. "I told him we were secretly making gay babies." Kurt told him with a straight face.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Okay! Okay! I told him you're a really good friend, and that you would never leave him. I also accidentally said I like Blaine." Kurt told him. "Accidentally?" Jeff asked, switching eyebrows. "Okay, I told him I liked someone. He asked if it was a guy. I nodded. Then he asked if it was Blaine. It wasn't my fault he knew!" Kurt protested. Nick rolled his eyes.

The spent the rest of art this way. Drawing while debating and talking. When art ended, they smiled at each other while walking to their dorm.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Jeff asked. "What proposal?" Kurt asked innocently. "You know exactly what proposal I'm talking about! You should try singing in the auditorium!" Jeff told him. Kurt shrugged. Jeff put his face in his hands, and breathed in deeply.

"I know you're scared Kurt, but you can't just keep all your feelings inside. You have to let your emotion escape! Be who you are." Jeff told him. Kurt smiled at the thought of the old him. "Can I show you something?" Kurt asked. Jeff nodded.

Kurt took out his computer and sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Jeff raised an eyebrow, but sat next to him. Kurt looked through his files until he found what he was looking for, a video. Kurt clicked on the video and paused in quickly.

"I did this in my first years of high school, when I was young and innocent. I expressed myself through my clothes and my voice. And please... It's okay to laugh." Kurt told him.

Jeff looked really confused, but Kurt just handed him the computer and pressed play. It was Kurt in a unitard, with two women around him. And they were... dancing to a Beyonce song. Jeff stared blankly at the screen, with his eyes wide.

When it was over it took a few minutes for Jeff to recover.

"Beyonce?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. "Unitard?" Kurt nodded. "Okay then..." Jeff commented.

"Why did you slap your butt?" Jeff asked. Kurt face palmed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Secret Untold

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters**

Chapter 8: A Secret Untold

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat, crying. Jeff had woken him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked. Kurt's eyes widened, and shook his head. Jeff looked confused. Usually he would say no more casually. Kurt seemed more frightened then usual.

Kurt hurried to get dressed, and left to geography. He didn't even speak a single word to Jeff, not one. Jeff tried to get dressed as quickly as he could, but if was too late. He wouldn't be able to catch up. Jeff sighed.

Kurt rushed down the hall, his dream still fresh in his mind. "It's your fault I'm dead!" His mind heard. He could feel shivers go up his spine. Suddenly, he violently bumped into someone.

"Curtis?" the person asked. Kurt opened his eyes. It was Blaine. How he so much wanted to be held, and told that everything was going to be alright. But he knew he couldn't ask for such things.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kurt told him. "Hey, it's alright. But I don't think you are. What's troubling you?" Blaine asked. Kurt wiped his eyes and fake smiled. "It's nothing. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep." Kurt told him.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Even a blind person could tell that's not what's bothering you. Come to my dorm after period four. I'll ask Nick to leave us alone. We can talk." Blaine said in a soft voice. Kurt smiled. "Thank you" he said.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to class?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"So... What school did you transfer from?" Blaine asked. "A school" Kurt said with a smirk. "Where do you live?" Blaine asked. "A place" Kurt told him. "What's your family like?" Blaine asked. "A family" Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Your going to make this really difficult for me, aren't you?" Blaine asked. "Make what difficult?" Kurt asked. "The getting to know you thing" Blaine told him. "Oh, you actually want to get to know me. I thought you were just doing the small talk thing." Kurt smirked.

"Has anyone told you, your really witty?" Blaine asked. "Yes in fact they have! How did you guess?" Kurt mocked him. "Just lucky" Blaine said. "Just luck?" Kurt asked. "Alright, maybe a bit more than luck" Blaine said. Kurt smirked.

"So are you going to tell me about yourself now?" Blaine asked. "Alright. I have a father, stepmother, and a stepbrother. Burt, Carol, and Finn. I also like my hair. There! I told you everything there is too know about the legendary Curtis Higgins the third." Kurt told him.

Blaine mock glared at him. Kurt glared back at him. Blaine broke eye contact with a chuckle. "You really are a mystery, aren't you?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged with a frown.

He didn't want to be a mystery. A mystery was meant to be solved. Even if he was a mystery to never be solved nobody truly rested until the truth came out.

"Kurt?... Kurt?... Kurt?!" Blaine asked. Kurt's head shot up. "Sorry, I got lost in thought." Kurt told him. "It's alright" Blaine told him, with a soft smile.

They walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence. When they finally got there, Kurt quickly took his seat beside Jeff.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Jeff asked. "About what?" Kurt asked. "The nightmare, Kurt. I'm worried about you." Jeff told him. "I'm fine" Kurt told him.

Kurt ignored him until class started. But he couldn't help but glance at Jeff in horror when the teacher started talking about tectonic plates. He hated geography.

Jeff smirked when Kurt passed him a note. 'I think the teacher is trying to torture us!' It said. Jeff quickly wrote back a reply. 'Just wait until next year' Jeff wrote back with a smirk. And just like that they forgot about the nightmare, and went back to their usual self.

"Class dismissed!" the teacher said, while Kurt was in the middle of writing a note. Kurt shrugged at Jeff, and left for his next class.

Kurt walked into history, and sat next to Nick. Class soon started.

"Alright class, I know this is history class but I have decided to talk about the news. Some students are scared and I think it is necessary.

"There was a young teen in a Ohio public high school that was raped and almost killed. He was found in the dumpster by a fellow student."

Kurt coughed on his own spit.

"Today we have a special guest I asked to come in to make everyone feel much more safe. Please welcome Sally Lector."

Everyone clapped as Sally Lector stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Sally Lector, as you know. You may call me Sally. Today I'm going to just sit down with everyone and help you with your emotions. I know this is stressful for all of you. I'll start with just asking a few people how they feel."

Sally pointed to the guy closest to the door first, some guy named Blake.

"My name is Blake. I feel sad about it" he said. "Do you feel scared at all?" she asked. "I don't feel scared for my own life since I'm not gay, but I worry for my fellow gay classmates." He answered.

She nodded her head to the person farthest to the door.

"My name is Matt. I do feel a little scared, because I happen to be gay." he said. "Do you think you might be the next victim?" she asked. "I don't know? Maybe?" he responded.

Then she nodded at Kurt. Kurt wasn't looking up, and has his fingers in his ears. He was trying his best to block out the conversation.

Nick patted Kurt with a worried look. Kurt brushed it away with fear in his eyes. That's when Nick noticed that Kurt was crying.

Sally walked over to Kurt. "Who might you be?" she asked. Kurt didn't answer. "He's Curtis" Nick told her. She nodded. "Why are you crying Curtis?" she asked him. Kurt shook his head. "Stop" he mumbled. "What hon? I can't hear you." she told him.

"I have no comment" he finally said. "I'm sorry but I can't take that as an answer. It's offensive." she told him. Kurt looked up at her with pure hatred. "I have a right to not participate in this... whatever this is." he told her.

"Are you homophobic? I know it's hard to understand sometimes, and you're strong with your beliefs. But God loves all." she told him. "I'm not homophobic, and I'm not religious." he told her.

"Then what's wrong with you?" she asked. "What's your purpose here? I know you said you want to help, but how is this helping? Making people listen to you about things that make them uncomfortable?" he asked. "I just want to make sure everyone is okay" she said.

"Well, I'm crying because I have human emotions. I shouldn't have to be questioned." he told her. "You seem to be the most emotional person in this room. Is there a reason why? Do you feel somehow connected to the victim?" she asked.

"I don't know the victim because nobody knows who he is. But if you mean that I feel connected as in his he was treated, then no. I could never understand what it's like to be raped. I was bullied at my old school, but nothing major, just the usual." he told her.

"Don't undermine your pain. Bullying is never the usual. But I mean connected like as in you feel close to the victim because of similar traits." she said.

"So you mean if I'm gay" he stated. She nodded. "I don't think that is anyone's business, other than my own." he told her. "So you are? Don't worry. It makes perfect sense to why your so upset. But your talking it the wrong way. You don't need to cry. You most likely won't be raped." she told him.

"I never said I'm gay. Don't assume. And would it make sense to you if a straight guy was really upset over a guy getting raped?" he asked. "That's not really relevant" she told him. "Then my sexuality isn't relevant either" he told her.

"Listen, we as a class, are trying to have a serious discussion about someone who was raped in your age group. You need to stop undermining rape." she told him.

"Have you ever considered that maybe someone in this classroom has been raped, or knows someone that's been raped. I have. You have no idea how devastating rape is to people. Not only the person that is raped, but the people around them." he replied.

"So you are connected to the victim?" she asked. "No! I already told you!" he yelled. "Keep your voice down. You're making the other students uncomfortable." she scolded him. He sighed. "I'm done being questioned." he told her. "I think we should talk about this more. You're obviously effected by this." she told him.

"I'm done" he said. He got up and left the classroom. Nick ran after him.

Kurt may have seemed strong, but most of his emotions were fear. The thought of rape made him want to die. Being questioned like that was intimidating and he could hardly remember why he wanted to live.

Kurt felt tears go down his cheeks, and he felt sorrow build up in his chest. It soon felt so heavy he couldn't walk any longer and he curled up on the floor crying. That's where Nick found him.

"Curtis? Are you alright?" Nick asked, placing a hand on his back. "Jeff?" Kurt asked. "No, it's Nick." he replied. Kurt continued to cry. He wanted to cut- no! He needed to cut!

"Do you want to go to your dorm?" Nick asked. Kurt nodded. Nick helped Kurt up, and walked him to his door.

They entered the room. "Do you want me to stay? If you want I can." Nick asked him. Kurt shook his head. "You sure?" Kurt nodded. "Alright, but I'm just one call away." Nick said, and went back to class.

As soon as he left he opened his drawer, and took out a blade. Slowly he slit his left wrist three times. He felt satisfied as the blood dropped on the floor. So red, so beautiful. Each cut was deeper than the last. After he finished,

he cleaned the razor with a tissue and put on a large bandage.

The bell soon rang, and Jeff entered the room minutes later. "Hey Kurt!" Jeff smiled happily. Kurt smiled back at him. It was more of an insane smile though. "What did you learn about in history? It seemed to make you eligible for an asylum." Jeff joked.

"We didn't learn anything important, it was mostly boring." Kurt said. Jeff looked at him funny, but shrugged.

"Let's go eat" Jeff told him. Kurt shrugged. "Come on! You have to eat something!" Jeff insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

When they entered the cafeteria there was hushed whispering and everyone was staring at Kurt.

They sat down in their usual seats. "What's going on?" Jeff asked. "You don't know?" Wes asked confused. Jeff shook his head. Wes looked at Kurt with a pointed look. "May I?" he asked politely. Kurt smiled at him in thanks, and nodded.

"During history class Sally Lector was invited to the class by the teacher to talk about the teenager that was raped." Wes told him.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Is this teacher insane?! What the fuck!" he said, annoyed. "Curtis was crying. She started to ask him a lot of questions, and after a while he stormed out. I found him curled up in a ball, crying in the hallway." Nick told him.

Jeff looked at Kurt. Kurt didn't meet his eyes. "Kurt! We talked about this! You told me you would open up to me! You can't keep in bottled up inside." he said in anger. Kurt didn't reply, hiding his face in his hands.

"Kurt, can we talk? Alone?" Jeff asked. Kurt sighed, and got up. They both left, into their dorm.

"Tell me what happened, and I mean every detail, including your feelings." Jeff told him. Kurt told him what happened with as much detail as possible, excluding the thoughts of suicide, and the cutting.

"I wish I was there" Jeff told him. "It's not your fault! I'm just over sensitive." Kurt said. Jeff shook his head. "Your reaction was not over sensitive. I would have probably acted the same way. Next time something happens, tell me." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded with a smile. "Okay" he gave in.

"Now let's have a Disney marathon!" Jeff insisted. "What about class?" Kurt asked. "Right now, class is the last thing you need." Jeff told him. Kurt sighed. "Fine!" Kurt would never win.

They watched the little mermaid, brave, and were half way through pirates of the Caribbean when there was a knock on the door.

Kurt opened the door. It was Blaine. "Shit! I'm sorry! I completely forgot you were coming!" Kurt apologized. "It's alright. I can leave." Blaine told him. "Wait! Don't leave!" Kurt told him, closing the door. Blaine smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9: Blaine

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song teenage dream by Katy Perry.**

Chapter 9: Blaine

Kurt and Jeff watched the little mermaid, brave, and were half way through pirates of the Caribbean, when there was a knock on the door.

Kurt opened the door. It was Blaine. "Shit! I'm sorry! I completely forgot you were coming!" Kurt apologized. "It's alright. I can leave." Blaine told him. "Wait! Don't leave!" Kurt told him, closing the door. Blaine smiled at him.

"I just remembered that I have somewhere to be" Jeff told him, and winked at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

They stood there for a few seconds, wondering what to say.

"So you've had a hard time at your old school, I'm guessing?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged. "It's behind me now. It's not exactly a friendly topic." Kurt told him.

"That doesn't mean you should go through it alone" Blaine told him. "I don't!" Kurt said quickly. "Who then?" Blaine asked. "Jeff" Kurt told him. "Oh... That's good." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, this is really awkward!" Blaine apologized. "It's fine! I'm used to it." Kurt told him. "Tell me about yourself." Blaine insisted. "Didn't I already?" Kurt asked. "Hardly" Blaine told him. Kurt shrugged. "There's not much to tell." Kurt told him. Blaine sighed. "You are much more interesting then you think." Blaine said.

"I don't want to be" Kurt mumbled. "Pardon?" Blaine asked. "Nothing" Kurt said with a small smile. "Why don't you tell me something about you for a change?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed. "Alright! I'm the lead singer in the warblers, I have an older brother named Cooper, and I'm gay." Blaine told him.

Kurt rose an eyebrow. "That's all there is to tell." Blaine told him with a smirk. "This is payback, isn't it?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about." Blaine told him. Kurt sighed.

"Well, this is going no where. Is there something you would like to do? Like watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked. "That would be nice. What movies do you have?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pointed to his shelf of movies. Blaine walked over. He was happily surprised. There was a bunch of Disney movies, and lots of musicals.

"Can we watch Cats?" Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes lit up. "Of course! I didn't know you like musicals!" Kurt told him, smiling. "Of course I like musicals!" Blaine said, looking at Kurt like he was from a different planet.

Kurt fell asleep in the middle of the movie. He hadn't gotten much sleep, because of the nightmares. His head fell onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled down at Kurt, and soon drifted off.

"All you are is just a stupid faggot! Nobody truly cares about you. All your little friends in glee wouldn't care if you died. They only care about themselves. They want to be in the spotlight. Well, it's not like you do much anyway, just a background singer. They'd only care about the fact that they wouldn't have enough members. Worthless fag! You're so disgusting it's hard to look at you!"

"No! I'm not! They do care! Please don't! Leave me alone!" Kurt yelled, crashing in his sleep. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled, shaking him. "No! Please stop! I won't tell!" Kurt yelled. "KURT!" Blaine yelled louder. Kurt's eyes opened for a start, and he quickly sat up, trying to catch his breath. "Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"No, not Jeff" Blaine said. Kurt's head shot up in shock, and fell of the bed. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry Blaine! I don't know what came over me! I shouldn't have fallen asleep!" Kurt apologized.

Kurt's breathing wasn't slowing, and he started to clutch his chest. Blaine's eyes widened. "Curtis! Curtis, are you alright? Shit! Tell me what to do!" Blaine yelled. "P-pills" Kurt muttered, pointing under the bed. Blaine quickly pulled out a plastic bag filled with different pills.

"Which one?!" Blaine asked. "Big, white one." Kurt gasped out. Blaine hurried, and found the right pills. He struggled to open small bottle, but soon handed Kurt the pill. Kurt quickly swallowed it.

"It'll. Take. A. Bit." Kurt gasped out. "Is there anything I can do to make it go by quicker?" Blaine asked. "S-sing" Kurt said. Blaine nodded, and started to sing teenage dream by Katy Perry.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was all right But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight

Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight"

Kurt's breathing slowed down, but his chest started to shake. "Curtis?" Blaine asked. Kurt was crying. Blaine held him arms open. Kurt looked at him with shock. "It's alright, your welcome here" Blaine told him. Kurt ran into him arms, sobbing.

"Thank you" Kurt muttered.


	10. Chapter 10: The Nights On Broadway

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song the Nights on Broadway by the Bee Gees.**

Chapter 10: The Nights on Broadway

"So... You never told me what happened between you and Blaine last night." Jeff told Kurt, with a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to know" Kurt told him. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I made a complete fool of myself" Kurt admitted.

"Your version or mine?" Jeff asked. "Mine" Kurt told him. "Are you alright? What happened?" Jeff asked. "We fell asleep while watching cats, and I woke him up because I had a nightmare. Then I started to have a panic attack. He had to give me my pills and sing to me. Then he held me as I cried. I'm so embarrassed!" Kurt said annoyed.

"Kurt, you have nothing to be embarrassed about! Nightmares are not unusual for transfer students. The panic attack is a little less usual, but it still happens occasionally. And honestly, I don't think Blaine minds." Jeff told him. "How do you know for sure?" Kurt asked. "I know Blaine pretty well. He had nightmares, and even needed to take some pills. He knows what it's like to feel unsafe. Now that Blaine's safe, he wants to help others feel safe too. Besides, he seems to really like to hang out with you." Jeff told him.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Ya" Jeff said with a smile. "Come on! We'll be late for class!" Kurt said, throwing a pillow at Jeff. "Hey!" Jeff protested. Kurt just laughed.

Class was boring as usual. Kurt decided to give in to Jeff. 'Fine! I'll do it! I'll sing in the auditorium!' Jeff's eyes widened, and he smiled. 'Really!' He asked with glee. 'Yes, now stop asking before I change my mind.' Kurt wrote back. 'Yay!' Jeff wrote. Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Your such a little kid!'

'No! I'm an amazing intelligent human being!'

'Sure...'

'I am! I'm the funnest person in the universe!"

"Funnest isn't even a word.'

'...'

'...'

"Jeff? Curtis?" the teacher asked. "Yes?" they asked. "Try to pay attention!" the teacher snapped. "Sorry ma'am!" the both said, trying their hardest not to laugh. "Good" the teacher said, returning to the lesson.

They didn't pay attention. Not even close. They sighed in relief when class finally ended. "See you at lunch" Kurt said, and left for math class.

"How'd you sleep?" Nick asked Kurt. "The usual" Kurt told him. He slept horribly, but he always did. Every morning he would wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath.

Nick rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Class started.

"What is the square root of 37?" the teacher asked the class. Kurt giggled. "Is something funny, Higgins?" he asked Kurt. "Are you asking about whole numbers?" Kurt asked. The teacher nodded. "Then it's impossible. When you square a number, the sum is always an even number." Kurt told him. "Not bad Higgins" the teacher admitted, and went back to teaching. Kurt smiled.

Nick passed Kurt a note. 'Maybe we could pass notes a little. Not in this class of course. If we did, he'd probably kill us.' It said. Kurt shivered at the last sentence, and nodded in reply to Nick. Thankfully, class soon ended.

"See you at lunch!" Nick told him. "You too!" Kurt said, and escaped to his dorm.

Kurt opened his top drawer, where he kept his razor. He glared at it, trying hard too resist. Thankfully, that's when Jeff entered the dorm. Kurt slammed the drawer shut, and smiled at Jeff.

"Hey Jeff! How was class?" Kurt asked. "Boring. I had no one to pass notes too." Jeff groaned. Kurt laughed. "Missed me?" he asked. "A little." Jeff admitted. "Good" Kurt replied with a laugh. "You mock me sir!" Jeff said. Kurt rose an eyebrow. "Okay then... Let's go to lunch!" Kurt said, pulling Jeff along. Jeff smiled.

Kurt sat next to Blaine. Blaine smiled in surprise. "I hear you like fashion" Kurt told him. "Ya, I do" Blaine said, when he got his voice back. "How much?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs. "I have a lot of Vogue magazines" Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled. "Me too" Kurt told him. "You actually gave me some information about the Curtis Higgins the third?!" Blaine mocked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up!" Kurt replied.

"Are they flirting?" Nick asked Jeff in a hushed whisper. Jeff wiggled his eyebrows in reply. Nick shook his head at Jeff. "I'll never really know what's going through your head, will I?" Nick asked with a laugh. Jeff shrugged. "Maybe you can get a mind reading device" Jeff argued. Nick face palmed. "Luv, stop before I have to tickle you" Nick demanded. "You would never!" Jeff told him. "Try me" Nick challenged. "I still think you could buy a device. Maybe from Amazon." Jeff said.

Nick started to tickle him. Jeff's laugh catching the attention of the entire cafeteria. "Nick! Please! Stop! I won't say anything! No!" Jeff said between laughter.

Kurt froze. "Stop!" he yelled, clutching his head. Jeff pushed Nick off of him, and ran to Kurt. He put his arms around him from behind, whispering to him.

"It's alright Kurt. It's just my Nicky bear tickling me. He would never hurt me. Okay?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. "Jeff?" Kurt asked. "Ya?" "Can you get me one of my big white pills?" Kurt asked. "Sure" Jeff smiled lightly, and left.

"Are you alright Curtis?" Blaine asked, softly taking his hand. "Y-ya, I'm okay. Jeff's just getting me a pill." Kurt told him with a small smile. "The big white ones?" Blaine asked with worry. Kurt looked away and nodded.

Jeff soon came back, handing Kurt the pill. Kurt swallowed the pill with water, and smiled at Jeff in thanks. "Blaine? Do you like Beyoncé?" Jeff asked. "I guess. Why?" Blaine asked. "I think all the single ladies by Beyoncé is your song." Jeff told him. Kurt whacked Jeff on the back of his head, and glared at him.

"Jeff!" Kurt yelled. "Oh no! Kurt I like your outfit?" Jeff cowards in fear. "Your wearing the same thing." Kurt spit through his teeth. "I mean, you look really good in the uniform!" Jeff said quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine you're forgiven." Kurt said. Jeff slumps down in relief.

"What was that?" Blaine asked. "Kurt-" Jeff got elbowed. "Curtis is evil. You guys wouldn't understand. Living with him is absolute hell." Jeff said. Kurt whacked his head again, and rolled his eyes. "If I'm so evil, why did I let you watch the little mermaid with me?" Kurt argued. "Okay, maybe you're not that bad.." Jeff said. Kurt smiled. "... For an evil witch." Jeff finished. Kurt glared.

"You have an odd friendship" Blaine commented. "I wouldn't say that. Once I saw you and Jeff jumping on the furniture." Kurt told him. Blaine blushed. "Jeff! I told you to stop doing that!" Nick scolded him. Kurt smirked. "Kurt! How could you do this to me?!" Jeff asked in horror. Kurt just shrugged. "It's payback" Kurt told him. "But I complemented you!" Jeff argued. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, your hair isn't so bad even though it's died really light blond." Kurt said. "That's like, a complement inside an insult." Jeff said. "Be happy you got that." Kurt replied.

"Don't worry Jeffie, I like your hair." Nick told him. "Thank you Nicky. See! At least someone appreciates me!" Jeff said, sticking his tongue out. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother?" Kurt muttered. "Cause' you like my company." Jeff answered. Kurt shrugged. "I guess you're better than nothing." Kurt said. "I'll take that as a complement!" Jeff told him, with a beaming smile. "You're an odd child, you know that?" Kurt asked. Jeff shrugged. "I've been told" he replied.

Kurt looked at his watch, and his eyes widened. "We only have five minutes to get to history!" Kurt told Nick. Kurt jumped over the table and ran into his dorm, gathering his things. Kurt ran in right before the bell rang, Nick following, almost missed the bell.

'Curtis?"

'Ya?'

'You're my friend, right?'

'Of course!'

'Do you trust me?'

'Ya... Why?'

'You don't tell me anything'

'I tell you plenty!'

'Not the important stuff'

'?'

'Not about your condition'

'My condition?'

'Please don't lie! You know what I mean!'

'I don't want to talk about it'

Nick tried to pass him another note, but he ignored him. He even refused to talk to him when they had the chance, and stormed out of class when the bell rang.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Jeff asked, when he sat down. Kurt passed him the note, putting his face in his hands. "Oh Kurt! I'm sorry this happened. He really just wants to help you!" Jeff said, after reading it through. "I know! That's the worst part!" Kurt said, horrifyingly close to crying.

"All right class! We are going to be painting. You can paint whatever you desire to paint, but you are only aloud to use red, yellow, blue, black and white. But keep the black to a minimum. It's better to use dark blues, purples, and reds." The teacher announced.

"I guess I'll have to paint a fluffy pink kitten. I don't want to attract anymore unwanted attention." Kurt said. "Maybe it would be best to paint what you truly want too. The teacher will never stop bugging you until you be yourself." Jeff said. Kurt sighed. "Okay, but please don't stare at it. I'll go all out." Kurt told him. "I promise" Jeff said.

Jeff painted a warbler, the bird, with head phones listening to music and singing along. It was actually quite sweet.

Kurt's painting was of a boy, with bruises and dark circles around his eyes. The boy looked broken and beat, like he had given up on everything. The most creepy part of the painting was the shadows that surrounded the boy. They were dark and had red eyes.

When Jeff saw Kurt's painting he gasped, and with difficulty, ripped his eyes away from it. "So, you like Broadway right?" Jeff asked. "Like Broadway?! I don't like Broadway! I love Broadway!" Kurt said. Jeff smiled. "When we go to the auditorium, we are going to sing a song from the seventies about Broadway. Deal?" Jeff asked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Alright, deal." he replied.

They were on there way to their dorm, when they bumped into Nick. "Nicky!" Jeff squealed, giving him a big hug. "It's nice to see you Nick." Kurt said with a smile. Nick quickly kissed Jeff on the lips, and then turned too Kurt. "Think about what I said, alright?" Nick asked. "I'll think about it." Kurt agreed. Nick smiled, and left.

They arrived at their dorm, and they put their stuff away. "We're going to need these." Jeff said, grabbing his iPod, and a Bluetooth speaker. Kurt nodded in reply. "Are you going to tell me the song we're going to sing?" Kurt asked. "Nope, you'll just have to wait!" Jeff said, smiling. Kurt scowled. "Fine!" he said.

"Come on Kurt!" Jeff said, racing out of the room. Kurt struggled to keep up. "What's with you? Excited much?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry if I'm too hyper. I'm just really happy. I'm so glad you're officially going to sing with me!" Jeff exclaimed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

They entered the auditorium. Jeff started too hook up the device, and find the song. "Hurry up would you." Kurt said. He could feel his nerves trying to get him to back out. "There!" Jeff said. Jeff clicked play. Kurt's eyes widened in shock when he finally realized what the song was.

"Here we are in the room full of strangers,

Standing in the dark where your eyes couldn't see me

"Well, I have to follow you

Though you didn't want me to.

But that won't stop my lovin' you

I can't stay away

"Blaming it all on the nights on Broadway

Singin' them love songs,

Singin' them straight to the heart songs.

Blamin' it all on the nights on Broadway

Singin' them sweet sounds

To that crazy, crazy town.

"Now in my place

There are so many others

Standin' in the line;

How long will they stand between us?

"Well, I have to follow you

Though you didn't want me to.

But that won't stop my lovin' you

I can't stay away

"Blaming it all on the nights on Broadway

Singin' them love songs,

Singin' them straight to the heart songs.

Blamin' it all on the nights on Broadway

Singin' them sweet sounds

To that crazy, crazy town.

"I will wait,

even if it takes forever;

I will wait,

even if it takes a life time.

Somehow I feel inside

You never ever left my side.

Make it like it was before

Even if it takes a life time, takes a life time.

"Blaming it all on the nights on Broadway

Singin' them love songs,

Singin' them straight to the heart songs.

Blamin' it all on the nights on Broadway

Singin' them sweet sounds

To that crazy, crazy town."

"I got to say, I'm surprised by the song choice" Kurt said. "Why's that?" Jeff asked. "Bee gees? It's disco is it not?" Kurt replied. "Ya" Jeff admitted. "You know the song's not really about Broadway right?" Kurt asked. Jeff looked confused. "Well, I have to follow you, though you didn't want me to." Kurt quoted. "Oops?" Jeff said sheepishly. "Come on Jeff, lets get back to our dorm." Kurt said, chuckling.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own Stuck in the Middle by MIKA. I don't own Save Me Now by Billy Idol either.**

Chapter 11: The Fight

Kurt woke up, gasping for breath, and looked around the room. It was five o'clock. Jeff was fast asleep, and probably would stay that way.

As quietly as he could, he opened his drawer, and took out the razor. Since the cuts were still healing, he decided to only cut twice that time. So he ran the razor against his skin two times, smiling at the insanity of it all.

Kurt could see Jeff stir in his sleep, so he quickly cleaned up the mess, and put on more bandages.

When Jeff finally did wake up, Kurt was gone. He was sitting on the floor beside the door, waiting for it to open.

"Kurt?" Jeff asked him, when he finally arrived. "What?" Kurt demanded. "I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing here so early? We still have an hour left!" Jeff told him. "I don't know" Kurt said, tears running down his face. "Come on Kurt, lets go to the auditorium. No one would go there at this time of day." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded, and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't fall over.

"You don't have to go to the auditorium with me you know?" Jeff told him. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "I know there might be times when you'd rather sing alone. When that happens, you don't have to tell me the song you sang, or what you were feeling. But please tell me where you're going. I worry about you." Jeff explained. Kurt nodded.

"Alright. So, what are we going to sing today?" Kurt asked. Jeff winked, and pulled him along. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Is it going to be like this every time?" he asked. Jeff smirked. "Most likely" he answered. Kurt sighed.

Jeff hooked everything up, letting the music flow through the air. Jeff started to sing, letting Kurt sing once he was comfortable.

"I sit and think about the day that you're gonna die,

'Cause your wrinkled eyes betrayed the joy with which you smiled.

Care to see my reason?

Care to put your life in mine?

Looking at life from the perspective of a boy

Who's learnt to love you but has also learned to grow.

Could we make it better, stormy weather?

So I dunno.

"Oh, oh, oh - Is there anybody home?

Who will believe me, won't deceive me, who'll try to teach me?

Ah, ah, ah - Is there anybody home?

Who wants to have me, just to love me?

Stuck in the middle.

"I look at you,

You look at me,

We bite each other.

And with your bitter words you kick me in the gutter.

But my troops are bigger than yours

'Cause you'll never stand my fight.

Ours is a family that's based upon tradition

But with my careless words I tread upon your vision.

Are five kids better than one, who'd busy like to be gone?

"Oh, oh, oh - Is there anybody home?

Who'll believe me, won't deceive me, who'll try to teach me?

Ah, ah, ah - Is there anybody home?

Who wants to have me, just to love me?

Stuck in the middle.

Yeah...Yeah...Yeah...

"This is to my name,

This ain't a greater plan to break your heart of me.

I know that what I've started means that when we have parted

I can live in honesty.

"Oh, oh, oh - Is there anybody home?

Who'll believe me, won't deceive me, who'll try to teach me?

Ah, ah, ah - Is there anybody home?

Who wants to have me, just to love me?

Stuck in the middle,

Stuck in the middle,

Stuck in the middle,

Stuck in the middle"

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Jeff. That was fun." he told him. "Your welcome. I think it's a good idea for you to sing on your own though. Maybe after fourth period?" Jeff said. Kurt shrugged. "Maybe you're right" Kurt admitted. "Good" Jeff replied. Kurt stuck his tongue out. They walked to geography, sitting down in their seats.

"Kurt?" Jeff asked. "Ya?" Kurt answered. "How come you haven't told your friends you've transferred?" Jeff asked. Kurt sighed. "They wouldn't understand" Kurt replied. "They might not, but don't they have a right to know?" Jeff said. Kurt looked down at his hands. "Can you not!" Kurt replied. "What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I mean your always on my case! Kurt, you should sing in the auditorium! Kurt, you should tell me what you feel! Kurt, your friends have a right to know where you are! Just leave me alone!" Kurt yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm only trying to help" Jeff said. "Well, maybe I don't want the help of a stupid ignorant child!" Kurt argued. Kurt's eyes widened at what he said, putting a hand on his mouth. "Jeff, I didn't mean-" Kurt started to say. "Fine Kurt. You don't want my help? Then I won't bug you with my stupid ignorant childishness. But I won't come running back too you. So when you do need my help, you'll have to give up your pride and let me help you." Jeff said.

Jeff held to his word, ignoring Kurt the entire time.

Kurt walked into the math class room, sitting beside Nick. "Hi" he mumbled. "What's wrong?" Nick asked. "It's complicated" Kurt said. "Try to explain" Nick insisted. Kurt sighed. He didn't want two of his friends to be angry at him. "I did something stupid, and now Jeff hates me" Kurt admitted. "What did you do?" Nick asked. "Jeff said something to me that I didn't like, and I blew up in his face. He was right too, I just didn't want to admit it." Kurt answered. "What did you say back?" Nick asked. Kurt put his face in his hands. "Is it really that bad?" Nick asked. "I called him a stupid ignorant child." Kurt admitted.

"When Jeff lived at home his parents and siblings would bully him and call him stupid, and child. They made him feel worthless. It took a while to get him to be the happy person his is now." Nick told him.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?" Kurt asked. "Don't worry. Jeff is really forgiving when you try" Nick told him. "Jeff said I'd have to give up my pride and let him help me." Kurt told him. "Then that's what you have to do" Nick replied. "I don't know how" Kurt said. "Just try Curtis. I'm sure you'll think of something." Nick answered. Kurt shook his head, sighing to himself.

As much as he tried, he couldn't pay attention. His thoughts just kept falling on Jeff.

When class finally ended, he couldn't bring himself to go to the cafeteria. He knew Jeff would be there.

Kurt pulled out his phone, and dialled a number, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" someone answered. "Mercedes?" Kurt asked. "Kurt? It that you? Aren't you at your grandma's?" Mercedes asked. "Mercedes, I need your help." Kurt said. "I'm listening" she replied. "How do you apologize to someone after being a complete asshole?" Kurt asked. "Oh Kurt, what did you do?" Mercedes asked. "I'm asking for a friend." Kurt lied. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. If I did something like that, I would sing to them." Mercedes told him. "Thanks 'Cedes. Maybe we could have a sleepover soon" Kurt said. "Ya, I'd like that." Mercedes replied. Kurt hung up the phone, and started to search for a song.

Kurt got so carried away he almost missed history.

"Where were you at lunch?" Nick asked. "Planning" Kurt answered. "Planning?" Nick replied. "Oh! I figured out what I'm going to do to apologize. I just have to find the right song." Kurt replied. "I thought you don't sing" Nick said. "I don't. But it's what I have to do." Kurt lied. Nick nodded.

History started, and Kurt just went through his memory, trying to find the perfect song. "I got it!" Kurt exclaimed. "It there something you would like to share with the class Curtis?" the teacher asked. Kurt blushed. "Sorry teacher. No, I have nothing to share." Kurt said. "Alright, but I would like to talk to you after class." she said. Kurt sighed.

When class ended Kurt walked to the desk. "You wanted to see me?" Kurt asked. "Yes, please sit." she said. Kurt looked hesitant, but seated himself.

"I think it would be best if you started to see a guidance councillor. You will start today, after fourth period" she said. "No" he replied. "Pardon?" she asked. "I'm not going to see a guidance councillor. I'm already seeing a physiologist." Kurt said. "Yes, but it's clearly not enough." she replied. "You don't know me. If you did you would know that I have been improving." Kurt said. "Not very much. If you see more adults you might recover faster." she said. "Faster?! That's what this is about?! Yes, I was raped. Yes, it takes time to recover. Are you stupid? What I need is to be surrounded by friends. Teachers bugging me because they want a pride boost is not what I need." Kurt said. "Honey, you're not old enough to know what you need" she argued. "I might not know what I need, but I know it's not this" and with that, Kurt stormed out of the classroom.

"Sorry for being late, I was held up by the teacher." Kurt told the art teacher. "It's alright hon, start on a drawing. You have to draw the place your going to go after class." she said. Kurt nodded.

Kurt sat next to Jeff, and started his drawing.

His drawing was of the auditorium. He was up on the stage, singing his heart out.

Jeff's was of him studying on his bed.

"That's a lie" Kurt said. "What?" Jeff asked. "You won't be in our dorm right after class" Kurt told him. "Yes I will" Jeff argued. "No you won't" Kurt replied. "Where will I be then?" Jeff asked. "You'll be in the auditorium." Kurt said.

Jeff looked at Kurt's picture. "With you?" he asked. "Well, I'll be there. So I suppose so." Kurt replied. Jeff's grin was heart warming.

"So, why were you late?" Jeff asked. "That god awful teacher! She's insane! She told me I had to go to a guidance councillor, starting today after fourth period." Kurt said. "Then how come you're going to the auditorium?" Jeff asked. "I refused" Kurt said. "What?!" Jeff asked. "I refused. I had plans, and I wasn't going to let her ruin them. Besides, I knew if wouldn't have helped me anyway." Kurt explained.

"You really are something, aren't you?" Jeff said. "Yup" Kurt replied, smirking.

When class started, they walked to the auditorium. "What are you going to sing?" Jeff asked. "You'll see" Kurt said with a soft smile.

The music started to fill the air, and Kurt sang.

"I trusted a priest

I fell to his feet

And he raised me up there

Then cut me off at the knees

"I trusted the law

They didn't help me at all

I wound up black, blue, screwed

In the back of his car

"I don't want to wake up alone

I need you to hear me now

I don't want to do it alone

I need you here with me now

"I don't want to wait for your love

I need you to save me now

"They got me and I'll never give up

But I need you to save me now

"Well they feed upon the poor

My head is banging on the floor

Yes it's over, yes it's over

They're lying

"I don't want to wait for your love

I need you to save me now

Save me now

"I once had a girl, I gave her my world

But she played around, put me down

Still wanted the pearl

"So I went to a priest

Yes I fell to his feet

And he just raised me up

To cut me off at the knees

"I don't want to wake up alone

I need you to hear me now

I don't want to do it alone

I need you here with me now

"I don't want to wait for your love

I need you to save me now

They got me and I'll never give up

But I need you to save me now

'"cause the priest and the law

Truth is pounding at the door

Yes it's over, yes it's over

They're dying

"I don't want to wait for your love

I need you to save me now

Save me now

"I don't want to wake up alone

I need you to hear me now

I don't want to do it alone

I need you here with me now

"I don't want to wait for your love

I need you to save me now

They got me and I'll never give up

But I need you to save me now

"Well they feed upon the poor

My head is banging on the floor

Yes it's over, yes it's over

They're lying

"I don't want to wait for your love

I need you to save me now

Save me now"

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, and I should have!" Jeff said. "Stop! Jeff, it's not your fault, it's mine. Now stop rambling so I can tell you my proposal." Kurt but in. "What's your proposal?" Jeff asked. "I'll tell my friends that I have transferred tomorrow, but you have to come with me and skip class" Kurt said. "Yes! Yes! I'd love to skip school!" Jeff said in excitement. Kurt laughed. "Come on, let's do our homework." Kurt said, pulling Jeff to their dorm.


	12. Chapter 12: The New Directions

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace.**

Chapter 12: The New Directions

"Oh Gaga, we're going now aren't we?" Kurt asked when Jeff woke him up with a coffee. "At least I woke you up before the nightmare became really bad" Jeff said. "True" Kurt agreed. "Now, come on Kurt! I wanna skip school!" Jeff said happily. Kurt chuckled.

"All right, but I'm driving. Nick told me all about you and cars" Kurt said. "That wasn't my fault!" Jeff insisted. "Oh really? It isn't your fault that you drove into a tree that was a long way off the road?" Kurt asked. Jeff just stuck out his tongue.

"We should probably change" Kurt said. "Why?" Jeff asked. "We can't just walk into McKinley in our Dalton uniforms" Kurt replied. Jeff nodded in agreement.

Once they changed, they hopped into Jeff's car, heading to Lima.

The drive was long, but they eventually got to Kurt's house. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to McKinley?" Jeff asked. "They'll be in class for another five hours before glee. I thought it would be best for us to kill time at my house." Kurt replied. "Oh..." Jeff said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on" Kurt said, pulling Jeff into his house.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, and hugged him. "Kurt! What are you doing here?" Burt asked. "I've decided to tell the glee club that I transferred to Dalton. Jeff's here in case they flip. Plus, he gets to skip school." Kurt said.

"You're Jeff?" Burt asked the blond haired boy. "Yup, I'm Kurt's roommate." Jeff replied. "That's nice. How has Dalton been treating him?" Burt asked. "He's been treated well. Everyone is really nice. Don't worry, Kurt's safe." Jeff told him. "Right..." Burt said, glaring slightly. "Dad, it's okay. He knows." Kurt said. "He... Knows?" Burt asked. "Ya, I know he's the boy on the news." Jeff said simply. Burt nodded. "That's good. Now you have a friend to talk too." he replied.

"Are you and Kurt together?" Burt asked. Kurt and Jeff's eyes widened in surprise, and they bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Burt asked. "We. Aren't. Together." Kurt said between laughs. "Why not?" Burt asked. That just caused them to laugh even more. "Jeff. Has. A. Boyfriend" Kurt laughed out. "So, he is gay then?" Burt asked. "Yup. 100% rainbow." Jeff answered. Kurt shook his head laughing.

"Come on Jeff. We're going to head to my room. And I know. Door open." Kurt said.

Jeff gasped when he entered his room. "I'm guessing you like it." Kurt stated. "I'd say that." Jeff replied. "I like all your Broadway posters." Jeff said. "Thanks, it took a while to collect then all." Kurt told him. "I can see why" Jeff replied.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked. Jeff's eyes glimmered. "Oh no!" Kurt said. "I have the perfect idea!" Jeff said. "I was afraid of that!" Kurt replied. "Right now it's lunch at Dalton. Let's prank call people!" Jeff said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't know this was a slumber party." Kurt said sarcastically. "Oh shush Kurt! It'll be fun!" Jeff argued. "Fine!" Kurt agreed.

"Nick first!" Kurt said. "What do we do?" Jeff asked. "You mean, what do I do?" Kurt asked. Jeff grinned in reply.

"Hello?" Nick answered. "Hi, my name is Christine. I called to tell you to leave my boyfriend alone!" Kurt said. "Your boyfriend?" Nick asked. "Yes! My boyfriend Jeffie! He's mine!" Kurt told him. "I'm sorry, but you seem to be confused. Jeff is my boyfriend." Nick replied. "What's going on?" Kurt heard Blaine say on the other side of the phone. "Some girl is telling me to stay away from Jeff." Nick answered. "I'm not some girl! I'm Jeffie-kins girlfriend." Kurt argued. "Sorry, but Jeff is very much gay." Nick answered.

"Jeff, is this true!" Kurt asked. "I'm sorry babe, but everyone has a little gay in them trying to break free." Jeff answered. "Jeff? What the hell? I've kept on trying to call you! Where the hell are you?" Nick asked. Kurt hung up. They burst out laughing.

"Your turn" Kurt said, handing Jeff the phone. Jeff called Blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine asked. "Hello, my name is Jane. I'm here to tell you to leave my Kurtie-kins alone! He is mine!" Jeff said in a high pitch voice. "He's not yours! I already asked Jeff if he's single!" Blaine told him. Kurt's eyes widened, and he started to blush. "Well there has been a recent development. He's with me now. Stop pushing him into the gay life style. He told me all about you trying to seduce him!" Jeff said. Kurt hit Jeff on the back of his head, glaring at him. Jeff just smirked.

"Right Kurtie-kins?" Jeff asked Kurt. Kurt face palmed. "Jane, I think you're being a bit harsh. Yes he's wrong and I'm yours, but you don't have to be rude. He's still my friend." Kurt said. "No! I forbid you to be friends with that rainbow!" Jeff said, and hung up. They both laughed. "Never admit it to anyone." Kurt said. Jeff nodded in agreement. "The truth isn't as fun." he replied.

"I got an idea!" Kurt said. "What?" Jeff asked. Kurt pulled out Wes's gavel. Jeff's eyes widened. "You didn't!" he exclaimed. "I did" Kurt said, smirking.

"Ring, ring, ring" the phone rang. "Hello?" Wes said. "Hello Wesley." Kurt answered. "Who is this?" Wes asked. "I am who I am, who I was, and who I will always be." Kurt said. "Whatever. Is there something you want?" Wes asked. "It's not about what I want. It's about what you want." Kurt replied. "And what is it that I want?" Wes asked. "I don't know. Maybe a piticular gavel?" Kurt said. "Who are you, and where did you put my gavel?!" Wes demanded. "I already told you who I am. But your precious gavel is here with me, in my bedroom." Kurt answered. "You better give me-" Kurt hung up the phone on Wes.

Jeff gave Kurt a high five. "I'm so proud of you!" Jeff told him. "What can I say. I'm just amazing." Kurt replied. Jeff nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly who to call next!" Kurt said. "Hello?" David asked. "Hi David. It's Wes's girlfriend. I'm calling because I'm concerned." Kurt said. "About what?" David asked. "I'm concerned about Wevid, the epic bromance that could easily rival our romance. It might even become more, and you could completely steal him away from me! I love him! He's mine! So back off!" Kurt said. "Okay, which one of the guys put you up to this?" David asked. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "You're not Wes's girlfriend. I know her well. So which one was it?" David repeated. "Blaine" Kurt said. Jeff was having trouble not laughing. "I'll go talk to him." David said. "Okay, bye" Kurt said, hanging up the phone.

"What did you just do?" Jeff asked. "I started a war" Kurt replied. Jeff nodded in agreement.

"How much longer until we leave?" Jeff asked. "Well, we're going to go in an hour early, so about two more hours." Kurt responded. Jeff nodded. "Let's play monopoly!" Jeff said. Kurt rolled his eyes, "no" he said. "Let's watch H2O" Jeff said. "No" Kurt answered. "Power Rangers?" Jeff asked. Kurt sighed. "Fine" Kurt replied. "Yay!" Jeff said excited.

Kurt felt disgusted. Jeff forced him to watch six Power Rangers episodes. It was horrible. He would never be able to forget the horrifying experience.

"Come on Jeff, it's time to go" Kurt said, dragging Jeff to the car. They drove to McKinley, and got out of the car. "Wait, what about the bullies?" Jeff asked. "People are still in class, remember?" Kurt said. "Oh..." Jeff mumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, slow poke!" Kurt joked.

They rushed down the hall to the choir room. Jeff rattled the handle. "It's locked" Jeff said in horror. "Oh move over!" Kurt said in annoyance. He told out two paper clips, and unlocked the door. "Who are you?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." Kurt responded.

Kurt opened the door and walked in with, closing the door behind them. "When will they get here?" Jeff asked. "About forty minutes" Kurt responded. Jeff groaned.

Neither of them got much sleep, with the worry of what might happen, and they ended up falling asleep. They woke up to find the entire glee club looking down at them, whispering.

"Shit! Jeff! We fell asleep." Kurt said. "I noticed Kurt. Hey it's the two girls in the video!" Jeff said, standing up and pointing at Tina and Britney. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue, for this unexpected visit." Kurt apologized. "It's alright Kurt. You're always welcome here." Mr. Shue replied. Kurt smiled in thanks. "I'm here to tell you something. Jeff's here for moral support." Kurt said. Jeff waved behind him. "I'm here to tell you goodbye." Kurt said.

Everybody gasped. "What's going on Kurt?!" Mercedes asked. "Where are you going?!" Rachel asked.

"I transferred to Dalton Academy." Kurt answered. "Why Kurt?!" Tina asked. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Finn demanded. "Does this mean we'll be competition?!" Rachel asked. "Will you all just shut up and let him talk?!" Puck yelled. "Thank you, Puck" Kurt said giving him a warm smile. "That's Puck?" Jeff asked. Kurt nodded. "Easy on the eyes, ain't he?" Jeff said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're suppose to be here for support! Not looking for eye candy!" Kurt said.

"Anyway, I'll answer all your questions. I know this is really weird, but please put up you hand. I can't answer ten questions at once." Kurt said. Rachel put her hand up. "Yes Rachel?" Kurt asked. "Does this mean we'll be competition?" She asked. "No. I'm not in the warblers." Kurt told her.

Finn put his hand up. "Why are you transferring?" he asked "I-" Kurt stumbled on his words. Jeff put a affectionate arm on his back. "Can I tell you in song?" Kurt asked. "Go ahead Kurt." Me. Shue said.

Kurt whispered something in the piano guy's ear. Everybody was surprised by the song choice.

"goodbye he said

As he faded away

Don't put your life in someone's hands

They're bound to steal it away

Don't hide your mistakes

'Cause they'll find you, burn you

Then he said

"If you want to get out alive

Whoa-oh, run for your life

If you want to get out alive

Whoa-oh, run for your life

"This is my last time she said

As she faded away

It's hard to imagine

But one day you'll end up like me

Then she said

"If you want to get out alive

Whoa-oh, run for your life

If you want to get out alive

Whoa-oh, run for your life

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)

Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)

Whoa-oh, run for your life

"If I stay it won't be long

'Til I'm burning on the inside

If I go I can only hope

That I make it to the other side

If you want to get out alive

Whoa-oh, run for your life

If you want to get out alive

Whoa-oh, run for...

"If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)

Whoa-oh, run for your life

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)

Whoa-oh, run for...

"If I stay, it won't be long

'Til I'm burning on the inside

If I go I can only hope

That I make it to the other side

If I stay, it won't be long

'Til I'm burning on the inside

If I go, and if I go

"Burning on the inside

Burning on the inside

Burning on the inside"

"I don't get it" Britney said. "It means that if I didn't leave McKinley, I would die." Kurt said, causing an uproar.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Mercedes asked. "Are you going to tell them?" Jeff asked. "I don't think their ready." Kurt replied. "You'll always think that. The sooner you tell them, the sooner they recover from the shock." Jeff insisted.

"Alright" Kurt said, sighing. "Could you pass me your lap top?" Kurt asked. "Sure" Jeff said, passing Kurt the computer. Kurt looked up the news, and turned it around so everyone could see. He let it play, and waited for their reactions.

"I still don't get it" Britney said. "It means that Kurt was raped, and nearly murdered." Puck said. Everybody gasped. "No! Please tell me it's not true!" Mercedes said. "It's true, alright! I don't want to talk about it. I just thought you had a right to know. Don't tell anyone else though. I don't want my identity to be leaked." Kurt said.

Everyone agreed. "Now that that's over and done with, who wants to have a sleepover?!" Kurt asked. They all gaped at him. "He has learned to use humour to get away from pain." Jeff explained. "I'm serious! I really miss my girls." Kurt said. "But Kurtie.. What about me?" Jeff asked, with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you can come." Kurt said. "Kurt, are you sure you can trust him with the girls?" Finn asked. "Yes I'm completely sure. No matter what Christine says, Jeff is gay and has a boyfriend." Kurt answered.

"Is he your dolphin?" Britney asked. "No, why does everyone ask that? His boyfriend is Nick, not me." Kurt answered. "Is there a dolphin that has caught your eye?" Britney asked. "I wouldn't say-" Kurt started to say. "Yes, there is one. His name is Blaine. He's gay, which is always a plus." Jeff said. Kurt slapped the back of his head. "Jeff, you're not here to embarrass me!" Kurt said. "I know, I'm hear to skip school." Jeff replied. Kurt sighed.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked. "Ya?" Kurt answered. "Yesterday you asked me for advice. What was it for?" Mercedes asked. "It was about Jeff." Kurt said. "You asked for advice? That's so sweet!" Jeff exclaimed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You guys had a fight?" Tina asked in shock. "I know, it's very odd isn't it. It was Kurt's fault though, and I was right." Jeff said. Kurt elbowed him. "What? You know it's true." Jeff argued. "Ya, but still" Kurt replied. "At least I didn't call you a stupid ignorant child." Jeff said. "Why'd he do that?" Britney asked. "He kept on telling me that you guys had a right to know about my transfer. I honestly just didn't want to deal with it." Kurt replied.

"So, if it wasn't for Jeff, then we wouldn't know?" Finn asked. "Pretty much" Kurt answered. They all gasped in shock. "You can keep him" Mercedes said. Kurt shook his head, sighing. "We have to go. Jeff and I, that is. We don't want to be late for curfew. Bye guys!" Kurt said, pulling Jeff with him.

"Wait, how did they even get in here? We always lock the door." Rachel asked. "You guys don't know?" Mercedes said in shock. They all shook their heads. "Kurt knows how to pick locks" Mercedes told them. They all gaped at her in shock.

"So, how do you think they'll react?" Jeff asked. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Kurt, we ditched school for an entire day, and prank called four warblers." Jeff said. Kurt gasped. "Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Kurt panicked. "Don't worry! We'll think of something." Jeff replied.

The drive was long, really long. They managed to hide from everyone else, and sneaked back into their dorm.

"You know we still have to deal with it, right?" Jeff asked. "Yes, but now we get to deal with it tomorrow at lunch. Hopefully I'll think of some ideas." Kurt replied. Jeff shrugged.

"What time is it?" he asked. Kurt looked at the clock. "Bed time" he answered. Jeff sighed in relief. "Good night Kurt" he said. "Good night Jeffie-kins." Kurt said. Jeff threw a pillow. Kurt giggled.


	13. Chapter 13: Dealing with the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song Leave Me Alone by Michael Jackson.

Chapter 13: Dealing with the Consequences  
"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked. "I don't know! I'm so tired, I couldn't sleep! Blaine, David, and Wes are all in our first class! I think we can push it to lunch, but not any further." Kurt replied. "Why did I let you convince me to prank the warblers?" Jeff asked. Kurt glared. "It was your idea, not mine!" he said.

Class was... hard, to say the least. Blaine kept on staring at Kurt. At least Wes and David didn't have any idea.

They were both glad when class finally ended. "Kurt, you know we won't be able to keep this up for long." Jeff stated. "Oh, stop worrying" Kurt said. "Well you better think of something. I'm relying on you!" Jeff told him. "Why don't we just tell them the truth?" Kurt asked. "Because of one simple reason" Jeff responded. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Wes" Jeff answered. Kurt's eyes widened. "I'll think of something" he replied. Good" Jeff said.

Kurt was in the middle of math when he developed the perfect plan. Okay, maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. At least he hoped it was.

"Where were you yesterday?! I was so worried!" Jeff asked Jeff. Jeff just stared at him in pure horror.

"He was with me" Kurt told him. Everyone turned to Kurt in shock. "We went to the mall, because my stepbrother's birthday was yesterday and I forgot to get him a present. Afterwards, we went to my house to give him the present." Kurt finished.

"But why didn't you answer my calls?" Nick asked. "We both turned our phones off" Kurt told them. "Jeff never turns his phone off!" Nick protested. "We sort of got prank calls" Kurt said.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked. "Two girls kept on calling us. One of them, Jane, claiming to be Blaine's girlfriend. While the other, Christine, claiming to be Nick's girlfriend. We told them that you're both gay, but they still were very persistent. They even got guys to pretend to be you. We tried to hang up, but they kept calling. It was really weird. I mean, I've gotten prank calls before, but none like that." Kurt answered.

"We got prank calls too!" Blaine said. "Really?" Kurt asked. "Ya, someone claimed to be Jeff's, and your girlfriend. Someone also claimed she was Wes's girlfriend, but David knew she was lying. The girl even told him that I was the one who told her to prank him. Wes's gavel was stolen, and then someone called, claiming to have it. Honestly, even though it gave me trouble when someone blamed me, the worst one was Wes's gavel. He's gone completely insane. He won't rest until he's found it." Blaine responded.

"Does David believe that you're telling the truth?" Kurt asked him. "Not at first, but he was quick to believe me. Everyone knows I'm a terrible liar." Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded. Good. They all seemed too buy it.

"I'll see you at art" Kurt told Jeff, heading to history.

"So where were you and Jeff really?" Nick asked. Kurt's jaw dropped. "We- we told you the truth" kurt insisted. "Curtis, I've been with Jeff for almost two years. Even before that, we were best friends. I've known him my whole life. I know when he lies. He knew you were lying." Nick told him. Kurt sighed.

"Okay. We didn't go to the mall. I got Jeff to skip school so we could go to my old school." Kurt explained. "Why'd you go there?" Nick asked. "I sort of forgot to tell my friend about my transfer." Kurt said. Nick gasped. "You're kidding, right?!" Nick asked in shock. "Nope. We also lied about the prank calls. We sort of were the ones giving the prank calls. I'm Christine, Jeff is Jane. I also am Wes's girlfriend. And I'm who I am, who I was, and who I will always be." Kurt explained.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Nick asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Wes" Kurt said, as if it explained everything. "oh" Nick nodded in understanding. "Kurt?" he asked. Kurt looked at him in shock. "Jeff called you that" Nick explained. "I- um- it's difficult to explain." Kurt said. Nick nodded. "I know something happened to you. You don't have to say anything. I'm not going to pressure you into telling me. I'm pretty sure Jeff can help you." Nick told him. Kurt smiled, in thanks.

Kurt and Nick got along very well after that. Kurt didn't feel pressured, and Nick didn't feel lied to. When class ended, they said their goodbyes, and headed to their last class.

"Nick knows" Kurt said. "Knows what?" Jeff asked. "What we did yesterday" Kurt replied. Jeff's head shot up, and a look of horror crossed his face. "Don't worry, he won't tell anyone" Kurt assured. Jeff sighed in relief.

"There's something I need to do after class." Kurt told him. "I think I know what you mean" Jeff replied. Kurt nodded. "I wasn't able to yesterday, for obvious reasons. Hopefully today will be different." Kurt said. "You can't go tomorrow, there's a warbler performance." Jeff told him. Kurt sighed in disappointment. "Do you think I could go at lunch?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe." Jeff replied. Kurt nodded.

"Your drawing is really good" Jeff said. "Thank you, your's is too" Kurt told him.

The school speaker then said, "Would Curtis Higgins go to the office please. I repeat, would Curtis Higgins go to the office please."  
Kurt shared confused glances with Jeff.

Kurt walked into the office, and finally understood when he saw a particular figure. It was his history teacher. Kurt sighed, rubbing his face in his hands.

"How can I help you?" Kurt asked. "Your history teacher has told us that she thinks you need extra help. When she recommended it to you, you refused quite harshly. I think it may be best for you to see the guidance counselor." the principle said. Kurt sighed.

"I think you misunderstand. May I explain my thoughts?" Kurt asked. The principle nodded. "Honestly I think Sally Lector is feeding her crap. Me crying over the fact that I was raped does not mean I need a guidance counselor. It means I need a friend. I've been making them, you know? I've been opening up more. I finally told my friends that I have transferred and why. Jeff knows who I am. I'm getting better. But it's not enough for her. She wants to be some hero, I swear. She wants to be that girl who helped the kid who was raped. I used to think that my art teacher gave me the most unwanted attention, but you won't stop. If I get too much help, it'll start to suffocate me. I'm not stupid. That's why I want to give you this." Kurt said, handing the principle a paper.

The principal looked through the paper in shock. "You want to change classes?" he asked. "I'll take anything I can, anything that's open. As long as it's not with her." Kurt insisted. "You seem quite passionate about this" he stated. "I can't heal if unwanted people are breathing down my neck" Kurt replied. The principle nodded. "I'll see what I can do" he said.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked when Kurt got back to the dorm. Kurt sighed. "I'm changing third period to anything but whatever my history teacher teaches" he said. Jeff sat up right. "What happened?" he asked.

After Kurt finished telling the story, he couldn't help but feel very negative towards this teacher. "You did good" Jeff told him. "I know right?! My confidence level has gone up a huge amount!" Kurt said, with a huge smile. "I think you should go now. To your special place" Jeff said, handing Kurt the equipment. He knew Kurt needed to express himself after all that. Kurt nodded in thanks.

When he entered the auditorium he breathed in a deep breath, before letting his voice ring through the room.

"I don't care what you talkin' 'bout baby I don't care what you say

Don't you come walkin' beggin' back mama I don't care anyway

Dime after dime I gave you all of my money

No excuses to make

Ain't no mountain that I can't climb baby

All is going my way  
'"Cause there's a time when you're right

And you know you must fight

Who's laughing baby, don't you know

And there's the choice that we make

And this choice you will take

Who's laughin' baby  
"So just leave me alone

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone, stop it!

Just stop doggin' me around  
"There was a time I used to say girl I need you

But who is sorry now

You really hurt, you used to take and deceive me

Now who is sorry now

You got a way of making me feel so sorry I found out right away

Don't you come walkin' beggin' I ain't lovin' you

Don't you get in my way  
'"Cause there's a time when you're right

And you know you must fight

Who's laughing baby, don't you know

And there's the choice that we make

And this choice you will take Who's laughin' baby  
"So just leave me alone

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone, stop it!

Just stop doggin' me around  
'"Cause there's a time when you're right

And you know you must fight

Who's laughing baby, don't you know

And there's the choice that we make

And this choice you will take

Who's laughin' baby  
"So just leave me alone

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone, stop it!

Just stop doggin' me around  
"So just leave me alone

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone (leave me alone) (leave me alone) (leave me alone)

Leave me alone, stop it!

Just stop doggin' me around  
"Don't come beggin' me

Don't come beggin'

Don't come lovin' me

Don't come beggin'

I love you I don't want it I don't, I don't, I don't, I

Don't Don't come beggin' me

Don't come beggin'

Don't come lovin' me

Don't come beggin'"

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating earlier! I'm horrible at commitment.**


	14. Chapter 14: Have Some Faith!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also do not own the song One Too Many by Three Days Grace.

Chapter 14: Why?  
"So, do you know what you have for third period yet?" Jeff asked Kurt. Kurt shook his head. "What if the teacher is worse?" Jeff asked. Kurt laughed bitterly. "They won't be, trust me" he replied. "Was she really that bad?" Jeff asked Kurt.  
"That and more" Kurt replied. "Oh! And don't forget that today, singing in the auditorium is forbidden. Unless you want to be discovered, that is." Jeff said. "Of course not!" Kurt replied, annoyed. Jeff just smirked.

"So, have you kissed Blaine yet?" Jeff asked. "Kissed Bl- What gave you that idea?!" Kurt said in shock. Jeff shrugged. "Well, you're hopelessly in love with him, and he defiantly likes you that way. Or is it because of what happened? Are you not ready for a relationship?" Jeff asked. "I could have a relationship, but it would go slowly. It would be mostly kissing and cuddling." Kurt told him. "Blaine likes cuddles" Jeff commented. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't want to do that to him. It will take me a while to recover, and it would be so much easier and healthier if he got someone else." Kurt admitted. "Don't do that. You might not be an easy path, but you're the path that leads to the pot of gold." Jeff told him. "Ya, well there is probably a pot somewhere with more gold, and with a less harsh path." Kurt told him. "Kurt, the pot with the most gold always has the harsher path." Jeff said. "Not always, the- what are we doing?! We're being idiots. Let's get to class." Kurt said, annoyed. Jeff rolled his eyes.

The teacher was actually looking at him a lot during geography. He felt really awkward. After she gave them the assignment, he walked up to her desk. "Is there something I could help you with, Curtis?" she asked. "I was wondering if I did something wrong. You keep on staring at me." Kurt said. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's that some of the teachers are worried." she told him. "About what?" Kurt asked. "Well, you got out of your history class because she attempted to get you extra help. The teachers have been trying to tip toe around you." she told him.

Kurt sighed. "That's not why I left. She indirectly kept causing me to have panic attacks. She brought in Sally Lector to talk to us about me being raped. Sally even said I was being offensive when I said I didn't have any comments. She kept on trying to get me extra help that I know will just make it worse. I just can't live like that. I can't live with someone breathing down my shoulder." Kurt told her. She nodded in understanding.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked. "Nothing I couldn't take care of." Kurt replied. Jeff smiled.

"Do you know of your arrangements for third period? Will you go to class at all? Do you go to history? Or do they already have a class planned for you?" Jeff asked. Kurt shrugged. "I have no idea" he said, sighing. "Maybe you'll find out at lunch." Jeff suggested. "Maybe. Anyway, I got to get to class. See you!" Kurt said, walking to math.

Kurt looked confused when he noticed that his math teacher was also acting different. He didn't expect that. He searched his eyes, and gasped when he realized why. He was disappointed in him. Kurt sighed, rubbing his face in his hands.

"I can see you're disappointed in me for some reason. I want to know why." Kurt said taking a seat. "I thought that maybe you weren't some spoiled kid. Turns out I was wrong. You back out when it starts to get hard." he told Kurt. "Oh Gaga. You know I could have gotten her fired for what she did to me right? She was driving me to have panic attacks. I repetitively had to tell her to just let me live my life, but she wanted to be special and try to 'help' me. Not to mention Sally Lector." Kurt said in disgust.

"So you didn't change classes to get out of work?" he asked. "Of course not. I actually liked the amount of work in that class. I'm slightly worried about what class I'm going to have. I don't want the teacher to give me special treatment." Kurt said. "You know, if I kind out what class you'll have I could inform you. I just need your phone number." he said. Kurt nodded, and passed him his phone. "By the way, I was told to tell you that you will not be attending class for third period today. Tomorrow you will start having your new class." the teacher told him. "Thank you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Did you just have a real conversation with him?" Nick asked. Kurt nodded, putting his phone in his pocket. "Don't tell me you got his phone number!" Nick exclaimed. Kurt shrugged. "Kurt, don't tell me you're seeing him!" Nick said. Kurt's eyes widened. "Of course not! He just gave me his phone number to keep me updated about my third period!" Kurt answered. Nick sighed in relief.

"What about third period?" Nick asked. "I'm changing classes" Kurt told him. "So you won't be in my class anymore?" Nick asked. Kurt shook his head. Nick sighed. "Is there a reason why?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Kurt brushed it off. Nick nodded, but he couldn't help but feel curious.

"So, do you know what class you'll have?" Nick asked, walking to the cafeteria with Kurt. Kurt shook his head. "Do you know the subject?" Nick asked. Kurt shook his head again. "So you have no idea?" Nick asked in shock. Kurt shrugged. "I know I'll start the class tomorrow." he told him. Nick tsked at him, while Kurt laughed.

"Kurt-" Kurt glared at Jeff. "Curtis, did you get any updates?" Jeff asked. "I won't go to third period today, but I will tomorrow. My math teacher will keep me informed." Kurt told him. "Wait. Do you mean, that, math teacher?" Wes asked. Kurt nodded. All their eyes widened. "He's really not that bad. Anyway, I hope he texts me soon." Kurt said. "Text you?" Jeff asked. "Oh shush! He's just helping me out. I know I'm gay, but I don't go after older men. Besides, he's not my type." Kurt argued. "And what's your type? Let me guess. Dark hair, and honey coloured eyes?" Jeff asked. Kurt hit him on the back of his head. Jeff just smirked. Kurt was about to put his head in his hands, when he got a notification on his phone.

'I know what class you're going in' the text said. 'What is it?' Kurt replied. 'It's a chords/vocals course" the teacher replied. Kurt dropped his phone, and his eyes widened. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck, what am I going to do?" Kurt said. "What is it?" Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't answer. He just stormed out of the cafeteria, into the principle's office.

Jeff picked up the phone, and read the text. His eyes widened. "Shit is right" he muttered, putting his face in his hands. "What's going on?" Nick asked. Jeff gave them a weak smile. "Don't worry. It's non of any of your concern." Jeff said, chasing after Kurt. Nick looked at Blaine confused, but Blaine didn't understand either.

Kurt slammed through the door. "You know fully well what my situation is. There is no way that Voice/Cords is the only subject I can take!" Kurt yelled. "How did you find out? You were suppose to be informed at lunch tomorrow?" the principal asked. "Oh Gaga! This is even worse then I thought. You were just going to tell me right before class and feed me to the dogs?! How could you do this! Please, just give me something else! Anything!" Kurt yelled.

"The only thing you can take is Voice/Cords and History. You have to pick one." the principal said. "Why are you doing this? Do you have some sort of grudge towards me, or my family? Did Finn put your kid in the dumpster? Cause if he did, he's better now. Did my dad not fix your car right? Cause everyone makes mistakes sometimes. I could even fix it for you!" Kurt bargained.

"Kurt, this has nothing to do with my personal feelings. I actually quite like you and your family. But you can't lie about your voice forever." the principle said. "Ya, and a month later from now, you're going to tell me I can't hide that I was raped. Are you trying to out me? Cause even though someone sexually harassed me, I would never force him to tell people he's gay." Kurt said.

"This is quite different, Kurt. I'm doing this for your well being. You can't do this alone. Besides, I know you're already out as gay. If you could tell them that, why not your voice?" he asked. "My voice is a dead give away. Not many people have a voice like mine, especially in Ohio." he explained. "I don't believe you. I know when you're lying. Tell me now." the principal insisted.

"Well, maybe that's not quite the truth. Not anymore anyway. I've done so many things that are a dead give away. Like panic attacks. Honestly, I'm scared. All my life I've been bullied for who I am. For my clothing, and my voice. When I was six nobody would play with me. All the boys thought I was to girly, and the girls didn't want to play with me because I was a boy. And after what happened when I was eight, everyone avoided me like the plague. I felt so alone, and I don't want to go through that again. No! I can't go through that again. I was only in senior kindergarten when someone first called me a fag. Even before that, they called me princess and fairy. I'm just so sick of being hurt all the time! And then after all that. After my childhood, after all the dumpster tosses, the slushies, and the name calling. Someone decides they want to rape me. I just don't know how to feel." Kurt said, crying.

"I know that I can never understand what it's like to go through with that, but I believe I can help you. Just let me help you." the principle said. Kurt sighed. "Alright. I'll give it a try. But only because it's what Jeff would do." Kurt gave up. The principle smiled. "And that's the sort of friend you need." he told Kurt. Kurt sighed and nodded, walking out the room to see Jeff's ear pressed against the door.

"Jeff! What the hell are you doing?!" Kurt exclaimed, with his arms crossed. "Nothing?! Just checking the wood!" Jeff said, lightly knocking on the wood door. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What do you have next?" Kurt asked. "English. And I guess you have Voice/Cords." Jeff said, handing Kurt his phone. "Thanks" Kurt mumbled. "You know the guys won't make fun of you, right? The warblers actually haven't had a countertenor in decades. They would be quite excited if you joined." Jeff told him. Kurt smiled.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked. "I know so." Jeff replied. "Jeff, I know that things aren't always easy. But I wanted you too know that you're a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you. Even though I was scared at first, I'm glad you found out who I am." Kurt told him. "I'm glad too." Jeff replied, hugging Kurt. That's when the other guys caught up with them.

"What took you so long?" Kurt joked, a smile still on his lips. Even though he looked like the happiest person on earth, they could tell it wasn't so, a few minutes before. "We kept on debating if we should go or not. Nick was convinced that Jeff could handle it. It took awhile to convince him otherwise. But I think he only gave up because he knew that Jeff already found you." Blaine told him. Kurt nodded, with a small sigh.

"There is something I have to tell you guys." Kurt admitted. They nodded. "I was bullied at my old school a lot. One of the reasons was my voice, so I decided not to use it." Kurt told them. "But you talk fine." Blaine said, confused. "This isn't my natural voice. I wanted to tell you before someone else did. I had to change my third period class, and the only one available was Voice/Cords." Kurt explained. "What's your real voice like?" Wes asked, with curiosity.

"It's really high. Like, girl high." Kurt said. "Does that mean you're a countertenor?!" Wes asked in excitement. Kurt nodded shyly. Their jaws dropped.

"Jeff knew didn't he?" Nick asked. Kurt nodded. "I knew you were both hiding something. I guess you finally told me what it is." Nick said. Kurt and Jeff looked away in guilt. "Anyways, you guys should head to class." Kurt told them. "What about you?" Blaine asked. "I don't start third period until tomorrow." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded.

"You know, I could keep you company if you want." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. "That's very kind of you, Blaine. But I'll be fine. It's only a little more than an hour. Besides, I wouldn't want to to miss class on my account." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded, but Kurt could see that he was a little disappointed.

Blaine was a lot disappointed, but he knew Kurt was right. After everyone left for class, Kurt snuck into the auditorium.

"Gotta get my hands on it My hands on it Gotta get my hands on a little bit more Won't stop till I get it Till I get it Won't stop till I get a little bit more 'Cause everybody wants Everybody needs Everybody wants A little bit more Everybody wants Everybody needs Everybody wants A little bit more  
"One too many is never enough One too many is never enough When the one that kills you is the one that you love One too many is never enough  
"What I wouldn't do for it Do for it What I wouldn't do for a little bit more I'll give you what you want for it Want for it Give you what you want for a little bit more 'Cause everybody wants Everybody needs Everybody wants A little bit more Everybody wants Everybody needs Everybody wants A little bit more  
"One too many is never enough One too many is never enough When the one that kills you is the one that you love One too many is never enough  
"And if I can't find the one thing to get me by for another night Then I Can't go on! Can't go on! Can't go on!  
'"Cause everybody wants Everybody needs Everybody wants A little bit more  
"One too many is never enough One too many is never enough When the one that kills you is the one that you love One too many is never enough"

Kurt sighed. "Why do I still feel the need to cut. Why do I seek death?"

Kurt stayed in the auditorium until he had to leave for art. He didn't feel as alone in a place that was like home. Kurt wasn't sure what he would do if he was left alone in the dorm. He only knew it wouldn't be good.

"What'd you do?" Jeff asked him. Kurt gave him a look that said 'you know where', and Jeff nodded in understanding. "That's quite smart of you, considering the fact you can't go there later." Jeff said. Kurt nodded in agreement. "Well, what did you expect? I am after all, the smartest person I've ever met." Kurt said in fake mock. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"You know the voice course you were practically forced to take?" Jeff asked. "Ya" Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "I just realized that Blaine is in it," Jeff told him. Kurt's head snapped towards him in horror. "God damn it, Jeff! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Kurt asked. "I told you. I didn't realize until now." Jeff replied. "Do you know what the teacher makes new students do?" Kurt asked. "I think they have to do scales, so the teacher knows how far you are." Jeff told him.

Kurt put his head in his hands. "Don't worry Kurt, I'm sure you'll do fine." Jeff told him. "Oh, I know. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm scared that they might want me to join the warblers." Kurt explained. "Being noticed in school is one thing, while being noticed by a large audience is another. You're scared someone might recognize you. Not to mention the Nude Erections." Jeff stated. "Yes. And it's the New Direction, not the Nude Erections." Kurt corrected. "I know, I just like my version better." Jeff said, smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes.

They returned to their dorm when art finally finished.

"So... Are you really that good?" Jeff asked. Kurt looked confused. "You said the warblers would want you on the team." Jeff explained. "I have a large range." Kurt told him. "How large?" Jeff asked. Kurt sung the highest and lowest note he could sing. Jeff gaped at him. "I get what you mean. Good luck tomorrow." Jeff said. Kurt groaned.


	15. Chapter 15: Blaine's A Bitch? YES!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own When Doves Cry by Prince.

Chapter 15:  
That night, Kurt got hardly any sleep. He tossed and turned, and decided to try to read. And when I say read, I mean flip through a fashion magazine.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Jeff groaned. "Can't sleep." Kurt told him. "Right" Jeff muttered. "Nightmares?" he continued to question. "Thankfully not. Just nervous for tomorrow." Kurt answered. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine." Jeff told him.

Jeff forced him to turn off the night light. Kurt sighed and went back to bed.

"AHHHHHHHH" Kurt screamed. Jeff shot out of bed. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? Are you dying?" he asks hurriedly. "No, I just remembered that I forgot to do my moisturizer routine!" Kurt exclaimed. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Jeff said, dragging Kurt out of bed. They got dressed, and went to their first class.

For the first two periods, Kurt was worried, and it started to show.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked him, at the end of Math class. "I'm fine. Just a bit stressed." Kurt told him.

When they got to the cafeteria, Blaine immediately pulled him aside. "Hey" Kurt said, smiling. "Hey can I talk to you about something?" Blaine asked. "Sure" Kurt nodded for him to continue. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes widened. "No!" he said quickly. "I mean, you're a great guy, but I can't, I'm-" Blaine cut Kurt off. "Fine, whatever Curtis. If you really don't like me that way, then just admit it." Blaine practically growled.

"Wait!" Kurt said, grabbing his arm. "Don't touch me!" Blaine violently pulled away. Kurt stood there, while Blaine walked away.

"Why are you hiding?" Jeff asked Kurt. Jeff had been walking around, looking for Kurt. After what happened with Blaine, Kurt ran to his room.

When Kurt looked up, Jeff could see Kurt crying. "What happened?" Jeff asked. "Blaine asked me out." Kurt told him. "Isn't that a good thing?" Jeff asked, confused. "I said no" Kurt said quietly. "You said-" Kurt interrupted Jeff. "I said no" Kurt clarified. "Why" Jeff asked.

"I couldn't do that to him. I'm too messed up in the head." Kurt explained. "How'd he take it?" Jeff asked. "Not well" Kurt replied. Jeff nodded. "Well, he has to respect your wishes. If anything else happens let me know." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded.

When Kurt entered his new course, he was awakened with an unfortunate surprise.

It was Blaine, singing, and angry.

"Dig if you will the picture Of you and I engaged in a kiss The sweat of your body covers me Can you my darling Can you picture this?"

Kurt looked away, because he could picture it.  
"Dream if you can a courtyard An ocean of violets in bloom Animals strike curious poses They feel the heat The heat between me and you"

Blaine's gaze was so deep and hurtful, it hurt Kurt to look at it.  
"How can you just leave me standing? Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold) Maybe I'm just too demanding Maybe I'm just like my father too bold Maybe you're just like my mother She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied) Why do we scream at each other This is what it sounds like When doves cry"

Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't want Blaine to think he rejected Blaine because he didn't think Blaine was good enough.  
"Touch if you will my stomach Feel how it trembles inside You've got the butterflies all tied up Don't make me chase you Even doves have pride"

Kurt winced. He didn't want to think of "all tied up" and "chase".  
"How can you just leave me standing? Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold) Maybe I'm just too demanding Maybe I'm just like my father too bold Maybe you're just like my mother She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied) Why do we scream at each other This is what it sounds like When doves cry  
"How can you just leave me standing? Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold) Maybe I'm just too demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father) Maybe I'm just like my father too bold (Ya know he's too bold) Maybe you're just like my mother (Maybe you're just like my mother) She's never satisfied (She's never, never satisfied) Why do we scream at each other (Why do we scream, why) This is what it sounds like  
"When doves cry When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry) When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)  
"Don't cry (Don't Cry)  
"When doves cry When doves cry When doves cry  
"When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry, doves cry) Don't cry Darling don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't don't cry"

"Blaine! If you just let me explain!" Kurt said frantically. "No! I'm sick of excuses. I just wanted you to know that you're trash. You think you are so much better than me. News flash! You're not. You're worthless." Blaine yelled. "But-" Blaine interrupted him. "Shut up, fairy!" Blaine poured a slushy on Kurt's head.

Kurt gasped, and ran out, going to his room.

Kurt frantically looked for a razor to cut. Kurt cut, and cut, and cut. He ended up with eight slits on each arm. Kurt gasped. He didn't mean to do them that deep. He couldn't control the bleeding. Kurt quickly took his blanket to press against his wounds.

Eventually he found scissors, and cut the blanket, taping it down, and cleaning up the blood. Or at least as much of the blood he could clean up. He sobbed into his hands. He knew Jeff would find him like this. He couldn't go to art, and Jeff would come looking for him. God, he felt pathetic.

And sure enough, Jeff went to the dorm when he saw that Kurt wasn't there when class started. "Hey Kurt, why weren't- holy shit. What did you do! You idiot!" Jeff yelled, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders. Kurt let out a whimper. "You're right. This is not the way to deal with this. You are going to tell me what happened, and I'll help you clean up." Jeff told him. Kurt nodded, tears rolling down his face.

"I went to Vocal/Cords class, and Blaine was there. Turns out, he was beyond angry." Kurt told him. Jeff tried to stay calm, as he untapped the blanket from his skin. He had gotten a first aid kit. "He started to sing 'When Doves Cry' by Prince." Kurt mumbled. Jeff nodded, as he cleaned the wounds. "I tried. I tried to tell him that it was me, but he wouldn't let me. He told me he's better than me, and pretty much said I'm a horrible person." Kurt continued. Jeff rapped the wounds with bandages. "That's not all, is it?" Jeff knew. "No. I tried to tell him again, but he told me to shut up, and called me a fairy." Kurt told him. "Kurt, you're going to have to take off your shirt. I can look away if you want." Jeff suggested. Kurt smiled, saying it was fine.

Jeff helped Kurt out of his shirt, and took him to the store sink to clean out the slushy. "He did this too, didn't he?" Jeff asked. Kurt didn't answer, and Jeff took it as a yes.

Once Kurt's hair was clean, Jeff dried it, and helped Kurt put on a shirt without sleeves. "Sit down on the bed. I'll put on a movie for you while I clean up the spot." Jeff made sure he didn't say blood.

Jeff put on 'The Sound of Music', and grabbed a wet cloth. He wiped every inch of blood off the floor, and put bleach on it to get rid of the essence of it. Jeff he finished cleaning, he sat next to Kurt on the bed. Eventually they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song Can't Break Me Down by Billy Idol.**

Chapter 16: Revenge

When Jeff woke up, he knew what he had to do. But he had to make sure Kurt stayed in their dorm. Calculating everything, he formed a plan.

"Hey Nicky, could you do a huge favour for me?" Jeff asked on the phone. "Depends. What's the favour." Nick told him. "Come over. It's about Kurt." Jeff replied. "I'm on my way." Nick said, jogging to their dorm.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as Jeff peaked through the door. "You can't tell anyone about this, alright?" Jeff told him. Nick nodded impatiently. Jeff opened the door. Nick looked around the room in confusion when he spotted it.

The bandages on Kurt's arm, and the bloody rag. "What happened" Nick asked. "Kurt cut himself. It was a bit deep, and I found him in bad shape. I cleaned him up, but anyway, that's not why I need you here." Jeff told him. "Why am I here then?" Nick asked. "I need you to stay here with Kurt. He can't leave the dorm like that, and there's something I have to do." Jeff answered.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked. "To stop this from ever happening again" and with that, Jeff ran out of the dorm. Jeff left a confused Nick with a sleeping Kurt.

Jeff walked into geography class, and straight up punched Blaine. "What the hell was that for?" Blaine yelled. "That was for the fact that you're the most selfish, ignorant, judgemental, disgusting person I ever had the displeasure of meeting!" Jeff yelled back. David starred at the scene in horror, not sure what to do.

"What did I do to you?" Blaine asked in anger. "God! Do I have to spell it out for you! C.U.R.T.I.S. Curtis! You have no idea what you've done, do you! That's just like you, yuh know! Doing things, without thinking about the consequences. If I was him, I would never forgive you. I'd probably detest you for the rest of my life! But Kurt's a kind soul, and he would except your apology in a blink of an eye!" Jeff yelled.

"Why the hell should I apologize! He treated me like dirt! All I did was ask him out!" Blaine roared. "He did not treat you like dirt! All he did was reject you, and even tried to explain himself when he shouldn't need too. You sought him out! You humiliated him! You made him feel like trash! You made him think of horrific times! You made him do that to himself! And if you ever so much as say one mean word to Kurt again, you will regret it." Jeff yelled.

Blaine's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm talking about this." Jeff said, slamming a slushy cup on his desk. Blaine's eyes widened in recognition, and then confusion.

"Did you know that everyday, Kurt would have to bring spare clothes to school because there was always someone who through one of these at him? No, you didn't. Did you know that Kurt's tormentors called him a fairy, and a fag? No, you didn't. Did you know that Kurt's past is far worse than yours ever could be? No, you didn't. Do you know the real reason why Kurt rejected you? No, you don't. And frankly, you don't deserve to know." Jeff yelled.

"I think I understand now. I'll apologize." Blaine told him. Jeff sighed. "You truly understand nothing." Jeff replied. Before Blaine could ask for a clarification, Jeff said "Besides, an apology might be enough for Kurt, but it's not enough for me. You do not get to enter our dorm, you will not talk to Kurt without the company of me, Nick, or an adult, and you will publicly apologize. The first two rules may or may not be obliterated if I deem you worthy of Kurt's forgiveness. Do you understand?" Jeff asked.

Back in the dorm, Kurt woke up. From a nightmare. In front of Nick. "What the hell are you doing here!" Kurt hissed. He started to frantically cover up his arms with the blanket.

"It's okay. I know." Nick told him. "How did you find out? I mean, I know I'm not the most subtle person, but I guard this secret with my whole being. I know that Jeff knows, and teachers, but nobody else at Dalton knows. I mean, being raped is kind of a huge deal." Kurt told him. Nick's jaw dropped.

"You didn't know, did you?" Kurt asked. Nick shook his head. Kurt put his head in his hands, and sighed. "Well, that's why I'm so messed up in the head. And that's why I rejected Blaine." Kurt told him. "Wow. Blaine is a bigger ass than I thought." Nick muttered. "What?" Kurt asked, confused. "I'm taking that Blaine is the reason you hurt yourself." Nick stated. "Well, yes. But he didn't know." Kurt quickly defended Blaine.

"Kurt, you don't have to defend him. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness." Nick said. "It's funny. Everyone says that. In a way, it's true. Blaine cocked up a whole plan in hardly any time at all. He had a song memorized, and a perfect speech. He didn't stumble over his words, and he wouldn't let me speak." Kurt started.

"I'm waiting for the but." Nick told him. Kurt laughed. "But, he needed to express his feelings. He definitely didn't need an audience, and he certainly didn't need a slushy, but his pride was wounded. He needed to get back at me to gain his manliness. Of course, this is a really stupid concept, but it's the truth. It's like when a woman tries to get back at their husband for cheating. Blaine was hurting, so instead of blaming it on himself, he blamed me. I'm the opposite. When my father was hanging out with Finn instead of me, I tried to be like my dad. It didn't end up working. Blaine says that I'm a piece of shit for not liking him. He knows I have panic attack pills. He was just too far in hurt to realize the truth. I don't deserve a boyfriend. I don't even know if I'm ready. I was scared, so I said no." Kurt told him.

"But Blaine still needs to pay the price for what he did." Nick argued. "Oh, I'm sure he already did. He's going to be paying for a while." Kurt replied. "What are you talking about?" Nick asked. "Jeff. I'm almost certain he yelled at Blaine during class, and he most likely gave Blaine conditions to be near me." Kurt explained. "I love my boyfriend." Nick stated. "Me too." Kurt replied. Nick smiled. He knew Kurt meant as a friend.

"So..." Jeff said, opening the door. Kurt glared at him. "Oh god, Kurt, please don't kill me! He had it coming!" Jeff pleaded. Kurt rolled his eyes. "You should have let me deal with it!" Kurt argued. "What would you have done?! Blaine wouldn't have let you talk, and you're little goodie two shoes." Jeff replied. "I would have sang. You destroyed my opportunity to get back at him the best way. Showing him that I don't give a fuck!" Kurt winced. Bad choice of words.

"You can still do that. You didn't punch him, I did." Jeff replied. "Jeff! You used violence! You know how much I hate that!" Kurt yelled. "Calm down Kurt, it caught his attention. Since he understood how passionate I was about the subject, he listened." Jeff replied. "So that's what you call getting your frustration out on others! Well, since you didn't rape anyone it makes it okay? Your logic is flawed!" Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry Kurt! I didn't realize. I just wanted him to pay for what he did. I promise I won't use violence." Jeff told him. "Self-defence" Kurt replied. Jeff looked confused. "You won't use violence other than self-defence. If someone is trying to hurt you, you have a right to fight back." Kurt responded. "Did you fight back?" Nick asked. Kurt winced, and Jeff glared at his boyfriend.

"I tried, but there was a moment where I could have gotten away. I was just frozen, terrified." Kurt told them. "You remember?!" Jeff growled. "Shit" Kurt mumbled, realizing his mistake. "I thought you didn't remember anything! That's what it says in the news! That's what you told me! You remember your attacker, don't you?! Why haven't you reported him to the police?!" Jeff yelled.

Jeff started to take steps towards Kurt. Kurt's breathing started to pick up. He needed to get out of there.

Kurt ran out of the room, searching for anywhere Jeff wouldn't find him. Kurt could hear the yelling of his name. Jeff was catching up. Kurt quickly banged on the door of a random dorm. The door opened.

Kurt dashed in the room, hastily closing the door and locking it. "What's going on?" Kurt turned around. It was Blaine. Out of all the people!

"It's none of your concern!" Kurt said. "Listen Kurt. I'm really, really, really sorry about what I did. You didn't deserve it. I didn't listen to you before. If you still want to explain, I would like to know why you don't want to go out with me." Blaine told him. "Lets just say I had a bad relationship and leave it at that." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded. He knew he didn't deserve any more information.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Blaine! Open the door!" Jeff yelled. Blaine's head snapped to Kurt. Kurt mouthed 'don't tell him!' frantically. Blaine pointed to the closet, and Kurt hurried in.

"What is it Jeff?" Blaine asked when he opened the door. Jeff was out of breath, and looked between panic and anger. "Have you seen Kurt? I swear I saw him go around the corner." Jeff asked. Blaine shook his head. "I heard someone banging on the door, but when I was about to answer they were already gone." he replied. Jeff nodded. "Thanks anyway."

"Okay, I think you should at least give me an explanation for this." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt shrugged hesitantly. Blaine rose an eyebrow. Kurt sighed. "It's kind of ties in with everything. Jeff found something out about my past relationship, and is nagging me about it." Kurt told him. "It didn't seem like simple nagging to me" Blaine argued. "Just leave it Blaine! I don't want to talk about it!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, I get it. I know I've never had a boyfriend before, but many people have had bad relationships in their lifetime. I'm really sorry that you had to go through that, but you need to let it go to live properly. Being honest is a good first step." Blaine told him. "I get you're trying to make me feel better, but please just leave me be with this. Few people had to go through what I did." Kurt replied. "Kurt...

almost everyone has a bad relationship." Blaine said hesitantly. Kurt sighed. "It wasn't just a bad relationship. The law had to get involved." Kurt answered.

"Is he in jail?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. "Why not?" Kurt shrugged in reply. "Was there not enough evidence?" Blaine questioned. "There was a missing part of the puzzle that condemned him completely, but without it, the whole puzzle is unclear." Kurt replied. Blaine sighed at the cryptic message. "I know I shouldn't ask when I don't deserve an answer, but what was the missing evidence?" Blaine asked. "There's evidence of what happened, just not who did it." Kurt admitted. "But surly your word would be counted as truth, if they know someone did something to you." Kurt just shrugged. Blaine looked concerned, while Kurt stared into space.

Kurt snapped out of a bad memory, and realized what he just did. Maybe it was better to just face Jeff. No.. it really wasn't.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter. He hasn't tried to contact me, and I'm getting better." Kurt told him.

"That's good"

"ya"

"I promised Jeff I would sing a song to you to get back at you." Kurt admitted. Blaine laughed. "Well, I've been wanting to hear you sing." Blaine replied.

Kurt sung the song in a higher key.

"The devil's house in the shape of a chapel

You hid the knife in the core of an apple

Burn me, try to hurt me

Try to hit me when my back was turning

"I saw you wait when the shadows were growing

You're talking straight

But your colors are showing

Burn me, try to hurt me

Try to get me when my head was turning

"You want to rain on my survival story

You're crazy baby 'cause I've never had a doubt

I'm singin' songs about love and glory

Oh oh oh

"Your gun went

BANG BANG BANG

You shot me to the ground

But you can't break me down

"BANG BANG BANG

You tried to knock me out

No, you can't break me down

"It's just my natural reaction

When I hit the floor

I'm the original assassin

I come up for more

"You put me up so you can watch me crumble

I always knew you were some kind of trouble

Lurking, you can't hurt me

'cause I see just how your evil's working

"A silver tongue with the best of intentions

But you're a child with the cruelest inventions

Burning, you're just hurtin'

I know somewhere deep in hell you're workin'

"You want to rain on my survival story

You're crazy baby 'cause I never had a doubt

I'm singing songs about love and glory

Oh oh oh

"Your gun went

BANG BANG BANG

You shot me to the ground

But you can't bring me down

"BANG BANG BANG

You try to knock me out

No, you can't break me down

"It's just my natural reaction

When I hit the floor

I'm the original assassin

I come up for more

"You don't know what you started

You hit but missed the target

"BANG BANG BANG

You shot me to the ground

But you can't break me down

"BANG BANG BANG

You tried to knock me out

No, you can't break me down

"It's just my natural reaction

When I hit the floor

I'm the original assassin

I come up for more"

Blaine just starred at him. "Too much?" Kurt asked. "Stop being good at everything. It's making it hard to not love you." Blaine replied, with a small smirk. Kurt rolled him eyes. He didn't believe him for a second. "You should join the Warblers" Blaine told him. Kurt shook his head "Could I sleep in your dorm today? I'm fine with the floor." Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, "anything for you".


	17. Chapter 17: The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.**

Chapter 17:

Kurt couldn't help feel guilty. He knew Blaine liked him, and he still asked to stay the night.

Kurt was shaken awake. "What?" Kurt asked, annoyed. "You were kicking in your sleep." Blaine replied. "Oh" Kurt said, his dream flashing back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head, backing up. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to." Blaine told him. Kurt sighed in relief.

"Look, I really have to go, but I'll see you in class," Kurt told him. Blaine nodded, but was confused. They had Geography in the same class. Why did he have to leave?

Kurt rushed to the bathroom, and locked the stall door. He immediately threw up in the toilet. He couldn't help it. He felt so sick after that dream.

Beside him, Kurt could hear a stall opening. "Curtis? Is that you?" the voice said. Kurt's eyes widened. "Are you okay? Can you open the stall door?" Kurt hesitantly opened the door. "David?" Kurt asked. "Ya, Kurt. It's me. You look really sick. I should take you to the nurse." David told him. Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine. I just ate something too early and it made me feel nauseous." Kurt replied. David looked doubtful, and then hopeful.

"Look, the Warblers have these huge sleepover parties once in a while. Maybe we could have a sleepover, but with less people. Like with me, you, Wes, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff." David asked. Kurt winced at Jeff's name. David looked confused. "I thought you and Jeff were friends?" David told him. "We are. We just had a fight last night. I ended up running out, and sleeping in another dorm." Kurt confessed. "Well, maybe the sleepover will help you guys get over the fight?" David said. Kurt nodded. He could be right in the sense that Jeff would push the truth out of him.

"Alright" Kurt decided.

"Tonight then?"

"Tonight."

~Skip to 'tonight' cause I'm a lazy ass~

Kurt hesitated, but knocked on Davids door. David opened it with a huge grin. "Hey Curtis, come inside!"

Kurt gave him a hesitant smile, and went inside. For a second he almost panicked about being late. Everyone was already here.

"They tend to come early. You're exactly on time." David assured him. Kurt let out a shaky sigh.

Kurt saw Jeff and quietly winced. Jeff in return gave him a small smile of apology.

"What should we do first?" Wes asked them.

"Oh! Never have I ever!" Jeff squealled.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle, and stare at his boyfriend with love.

"Since we aren't of legal drinking age, we have to modify it." Wes said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "How about we take shots of lemon juice." Nick suggested. Kurt's face turned to disgust. "Do you know how disgusting that is?" he demanded. "Exactly." Nick replied.

They got little shot glasses and pulled out the lemon juice, putting a small amount in each glass.

"Never have I ever passed in an assignment late." Blaine started.

Kurt and Jeff took a shot. Kurt started to cough.

"I hate you guys so much for this."

"Never have I ever seen Rent," Nick said smirking. Blaine scoffed. "Did you just target me? Is that allowed?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, there isn't any rules. You just drink if you've done it." Even though he rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but love him.

"Whatever"

Kurt, Jeff, Blaine, David, and Wes all drank a shot.

"Wait, what? When did you guys watch Rent? Last year you said you hadn't watched it. Wait! Oh my god! You watched it without me?! You bitch!" Blaine exclaimed. David and Wes just smirked.

"We watched it during our musical marathon."

"Musical marathon! You had a musical marathon without me! You guys are so dead!" Blaine growled.

Jeff looked at Kurt with worry. "Maybe you should calm down Blaine. We could have a musical marathon another day."

"Never have I ever felt this guilty after a fight." Jeff said to Kurt. Kurt gave a hesitant smile, and the shot glass reached his lips. He stopped for a second.

"Wait, do I drink or not? 'Cause if I take a shot, doesn't it mean that I have felt more guilty before?" Kurt asked. Jeff bursted out laughing.

"How about you give me a hug, and we can forget about the shot. I do still intend to figure this out though. I haven't forgotten what you said." Jeff gave him a teasing smile.

Kurt smiled, and reached up for a hug. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Never have I ever missed my moisture routine since I was 6." Kurt said. He smirked when they all took a shot.

"Never have I ever broken a bone," David said.

Wes, Kurt, Jeff, and Blaine took a shot.

"Let me guess. Wes, it was during martial arts. Jeff, you were being clumsy. Blaine, honestly it was probably from jumping on the furniture. And I don't know Kurt enough to judge him." David said

"It was from martial arts, actually. I broke my ankle." Wes answered.

"I broke my toe," Jeff said. They waited for him to clarify.

"I was trying to impress Nick, and I dropped a 16 pound weight on my foot." Jeff admitted. That caused a roar of laughter. (Fun fact: this actually happened to me before)

"I had broken ribs, and it wasn't from jumping on furniture, thank you very much." Blaine said teasingly. David laughed.

"It was from my old school."

The laughter stopped. "I went to the school dance with the only other out gay guy. They decided to beat the crap out of us." Blaine sighed.

Kurt put a hand on top of Blaine's, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"What about you?" Blaine asked gently.

"Broken ribs and ankles. Wait, does dislocations count? 'Cause I've had thoughs in my shoulders and wrists." Kurt said.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I... the ankles were from dumpster dives." Kurt replied.

"And the rest?" Blaine pushed.

Kurt looked at Jeff and Nick a small smile, "it isn't something I talk about."

"Never have I ever eaten bacon," Wes said, trying to get the attention off of Kurt.

Blaine gasped in horror. "How could you not have had bacon before! You monster!"

They all shook their heads in disgust at him, before taking a shot.

"Never have I ever been on a date." Blaine said.

Everyone but Kurt took a shot. Blaine looked confused.

"I thought you said you have been in a past relationship." Blaine said. "Blaine, you really need to shut up," Jeff warned. Blaine sighed in defeat, but still looked confused.

"Never have I ever done any martial arts." Nick said.

Blaine, Wes, and David took a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Jeff said.

Nick, Wes, David and Kurt took a shot.

Jeff turned towards Kurt. "Okay, this is a story I have to hear."

Kurt blushed. "My dad was spending so much time with Finn, so I pretended to be straight for a week. I even wore plaid. It was horrible. Britany said since I wasn't gay anymore, she wanted to have a perfect record of making out with every guy in the school. So we did. I even put sign that said 'don't come in. I'm making out with a girl' on my door. My dad was so confused. It all worked out in the end. I sang Roses turn, and my dad said he loved me the way I am."

"Roses turn? I thought you said you didn't sing." Wes said.

"I... I lied. I used to be part of my old school's glee club." Kurt confessed.

"Glee club? Why don't you try out for the Warblers then?" David asked.

Kurt looked down at his hands. "I just... I can't."

"Never have I ever run over an animal before." Kurt said.

Blaine winced as he tipped his head back to swallow a shot. Kurt looked at him with horror.

"Blaine! How could you!"

"It was an accident! I thought it would fly away. It was suppose to fly away!" Blaine panicked. (This happened to my parents once. Poor bird. ):)

"Never have I ever flunked a test." David said.

Jeff took a shot. They stared at him. "Hey! Stop judging me. It was math, and the teacher was stupid."

They just laughed.

"Never have I ever taken pills," Wes said.

Everyone else took a shot. Who hasn't have Advil in their life?

"Never have I ever had sex," Blaine said.

Blaine gasped as not only did Wes and David take a shot, so did Kurt.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jeff growled.

"Jeff, please just don't." Kurt whispered.

"Wait, what? We can't not talk about this! I don't understand. You said you've never been on a date, but you've had sex?! You also told me that you've been in a relationship before, but I know for a fact that you would have went on a date. Have you been lying to me?! Am I just a game to you?!" Blaine yelled.

"I..." Kurt looked away. Blaine was right. He was a disgusting piece of trash.

"Don't talk about what you wouldn't understand!" Jeff said. He had grabbed Blaine by his collar, with dangerous eyes.

Kurt pulled him away from Blaine, and shook his head. "He's just mad because he's hurt and confused."

"It doesn't make it right!" Jeff argued. "Believe me Jeff, I know that better than anyone." Kurt replied. Jeff sighed, "Fine."

"Blaine, it doesn't matter. It was a one night stand, and I regret it." Kurt told him.

Blaine didn't reply.

"Maybe we should play something else." Nick suggested.

"Oh thank god! Please! All the tension is killing me." David said.

"How about truth or dare? We could spin a bottle to make it interesting." Jeff said.

Blaine spun a bottle, and it landed on Wes.

"Truth," Wes said.

"Is the rumour true? Did you and David make out last year?" Blaine asked.

"I... yes- but it was for practice!" Wes exclaimed. Jeff rolled his eyes. "You can admit that you liked it. Making out is hot, no matter the gender."

"I have to disagree with you on that one." Kurt said. "Oh shush." Jeff replied.

Wes spun the bottle and it landed on Nick.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go in the halls, and twerk while singing 'I'm too sexy'." Wes said.

Nick smirked, and went out the door. They huddled by the door, as Jeff shook his tush, and sang the song in question. Jeff laughed.

Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt. "Oh shit! Nick is the dare king!" Blaine said in horror.

Kurt looked at Nick for a second. He didn't really want to do a dare, and he doubted he would ask anything really bad.

"Truth."

"Who was he?" Nick asked.

Kurt's head shot up. "I'm sorry?"

"You know what I'm taking about Kurt. Don't make me ask in front of them." Nick replied.

"I choose dare then."

"Then I dare you to write his name on this notepad." Nick said, handing him a notepad and a pen.

Kurt looked hesitant. "It doesn't matter. this is just a stupid game!" he replied.

"Kurt. Don't ever think that it doesn't matter. You matter. Look, I promise Jeff and I will get off your back today if you write the name. We'll deal with it tomorrow. I'll just put the notepad in my back pocket." Nick said.

Kurt shook as he wrote the name slowly, and passed back the notepad without looking at Nick.

Nick briefly looked at the name, and put the notepad in his pocket.

Kurt spun the bottle and it landed on Jeff.

"Dare"

Kurt hand him the lemon juice. "Chug this"

Jeff gaped at him. "But-"

"Just do it."

Jeff sighed, and started to chug it. After five seconds, Jeff had to stop and have a cough fit. Kurt went and got him a cup of water.

"Here" Kurt said. Jeff took the water gratefully.

Jeff spun the bottle and it landed on David.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Wes for ten seconds," Jeff said.

Wevid's lips touch, and they just kiss softly, waiting for the 10 seconds to be over.

"3... 2... 1" Jeff counted.

"You know, that was actually kind of sweet." Kurt said. They all looked at him weirdly. Kurt blushed. "It's good to know that you're comfortable enough to kiss without freaking out. None of my male friends from school would. Well... possibly Mike or Sam, but still." Kurt told them.

"Curtis, I would kiss you any day." David told him. Kurt smiled back at him. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Nobody has really wanted to kiss me before." he admitted.

David spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine.

"Truth"

"Why are you so agitated today? I haven't seen you like this since you first came to Dalton." David asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt, bit his lip, and looked away. "I don't know. Maybe I'm on my period." Blaine tried to joke. David just gave him a look.

Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic smile. "It's just that I'm really confused. With last night, Kurt telling me he had a bad relationship, and then finding out he's never been on a date before. There's also the fact that Nick and Jeff has been pestering you all night. They're so protective of you. I don't know what to feel." Blaine said.

"I may lie sometimes, but it's because I'm not exactly ready for a relationship, and I'm not really worth it anyways." Kurt told him. Blaine looked confused. "Look, Blaine. I know you can tell that I'm messed up. I'm not going to lie. I am messed up. I've been hurt too many times in my life. From my friends, my family, my peers. I just can't handle it anymore. I just want to get away from the past." Kurt told him.

"What about Jeff and Nick?" Blaine asked. Kurt winced. "I ran away from my past, and put it in a little box. Jeff and Nick were trying to get me to face up to it. I finally did." Kurt replied.

"What were they talking about a name for? What's that about?" Blaine asked.

"It's... I can't tell you that." Kurt answered. Blaine looked disappointed, but nodded.

Blaine spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt.

"Dare," Kurt really didn't want to go through a truth again.

"Dance naked in the hallway." Blaine said. Kurt gaped at him. "Are you trying to force me to pick truth?" he asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine replied.

"Fine. Truth, then."

"What do you feel for me?" Blaine asked, nervously biting his lip.

"I... are you sure you want to hear this during truth or dare?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "I'm in... I lo..." Kurt sighed, and looked at Jeff for help.

Nick squealed when he felt his boyfriend's hand on his butt. Jeff just smirked and took out the notepad. Kurt looked scared.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm just taking out a page." Jeff said, handing him a small piece of paper and a pen.

Kurt hesitantly wrote his answer on the paper. Then, trying to buy time, folded the paper as many times as he could.

"We should watch a movie." Kurt said. Wes shrugged. "Sure, why not?" David replied.

"Can we watch Star Wars, the first episode?" Jeff asked. "Wait, do you mean the first movie that was made, or the first of the prequel movies?" David asked. Kurt just looked really confused.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Ya, they made three prequel movies, for Darth Vader." Nick said. "Darth Vader?" Kurt asked. "Oh my god! Have you never seen Star Wars?" Jeff asked in horror. Kurt slowly shook his head. "That's it, we are having a Star Wars marathon. Get your ass over here!" Jeff said, pulling Kurt onto the blanket on the floor.

Kurt through the little paper he folded to Blaine, giving him a hesitant smile.

He turned away to watch the movie, while Blaine carefully opened the note. He could only stare in shock at the words.

I'm completely and utterly in love with you.

Blaine slowly sat next to Kurt, cuddling into him. And passed him a note back.

Kurt looked at him, and then opened the note, gasping in disbelief.

I love you too. I love every part of you. If you're not ready to kiss yet, that's okay. But I want you to be my boyfriend.

Kurt just turned to him, and lightly kissed him on the lips. It was his best kiss yet. It was sweet, soft, hesitant, and completely loving. Kurt would never forget me.

 **Authors note/ IMPORTANT:**

 **This is actually the last chapter of this story, but I'm hoping to make a sequel. The idea is that it's a year later, but Blaine still doesn't know that he was raped. Kurt stopped hurting himself, but he does still throw up. The trial might be in there, I'm not sure yet. I'm just going with the flow. I might add some good old blackmail from Sebastian. Maybe not. Let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. This is actually my exam week, so the sequel might not be there for a while. I also am going to a cottage right after exam week, and there's no internet! My life is over. Seriously, please save me. But anyway, I wanted to thank anyone who actually finished the story. I know I'm not the most responsible person.**

 **With love,**

 **Charlotte**

 **A.K.A Queen of Mischief**


End file.
